He Loves Me But Someone Else Wants Me
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Mike is protective over his sister. John asked her out while she was hurt but CM Punk asked her to be his girlfriend. Some one else wants her. Will she follow her head or her heart? See what happens and please review
1. Chapter 1

He Loves Me But Someone Else Is On My Mind

Chapter 1

"Come be on the dirt sheet." John said.

"No." Jessica replied.

"Why?" John asked.

"Besides Mike who else knows about us." Jessica answered.

"I get the hint." John said.

"Why not sing for us?" Mike asked.

"Off camera fine but I have one request." Jessica answered.

"What?" John asked.

"You sing to me." Jessica answered.

"On or off camera." John said.

"Off camera, just for me." Jessica replied.

"Okay deal." John said.

"You've got a week to find a song of your choice that shows how you feel for me." Jessica replied.

"What about your part?" Mike asked.

"After John does his, I'll sit somewhere close but off camera and sing." Jessica answered.

"I can do that." John said.

"Now go. You have the show to do." Jessica replied.

John kissed her left cheek and Mike kissed her right cheek before they left her alone. Jessica found a nearby chair and sat down. She watched as the guys got ready to start. Jessica picked up her romance novel and continued to read where she left off. Before she knew it, Mike walked past her, so she marked her page and looked up. John wasn't anywhere. Great they had another fight and she was left alone once again. Jessica got up, grabbed her book and then figured she'd head out to the car. Both cars were gone and she was alone.

"They leave you again."

"How'd you guess, Mark."

"If you don't mind riding on my bike again. I'll take you." Mark said.

"Love riding on your bike." Jessica replied.

"So why you still with John." Mark asked.

"Not dating him. He only wants me cause I'm smart, I can sing and I fit his image." Jessica answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked over to his bike and he got on first, then helped her on. He started up the bike and rode off. The hotel wasn't far from the arena but still she knew the ride would end. But Mark had other ideas. He continued driving to a small all night cafe. Once he turned off the bike, he helped her off then he got off.

"What are we doing here?" Jessica asked.

"I figured you'd be hungry for one and two you'd be locked out of the room." Mark answered.

"After the last fight, I got my own room but I am hungry." Jessica said.

They walked inside and sat down. A waitress walked over and Mark ordered for both. Then the waitress left.

"Not dating John, how's that work." Mark asked.

"Easily. I just remind them I'm only someone's sister." Jessica answered.

"What about Mike?" Mark asked.

"Can you say incest." Jessica answered.

"Mike's your brother." Mark asked.

"Not blood but adoptive brother." Jessica answered.

"Doesn't that bother you." Mark asked.

"Only when I want to be alone or have a date. Which both are rare." Jessica answered.

The waitress soon bought over their food and they began eating but Jessica couldn't figure Mark out. He kept to himself mostly so she knew something was up, but what.

"Mark, you know you can tell me what's wrong." Jessica said.

"I know that but this concerns something about you." Mark replied.

"Then you better tell me." Jessica said.

"Ever since the day you walked into catering, I couldn't stop thinking about you." Mark replied.

"Really, I felt the same until Mike told me to leave you alone or he'd start something." Jessica said.

"I can take care of myself when it comes to that." Mark replied.

"I heard that you're getting a valet soon." Jessica said.

"Yeah, they have to find the perfect person first." Mark replied.

"I bet you had some suggestions." Jessica said.

"I had only one." Mark replied.

They finished eating and Mark paid. They left and got on his bike and and headed back to the hotel. Once there. Mark helped her off.

"Wait for me and I'll go up with you." Mark said.

Jessica headed into the hotel and waited for Mark. She wasn't waiting long when Mark walked in.

"Ready." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They walked to the elevator and Jessica pushed the button. The doors opened and they got on. Jessica held onto the metal railing as tight as she could.

"You okay." Mark asked.

"I'll be fine once we stop." Jessica answered.

"How long have you been scared of elevators." Mark asked.

"All my life." Jessica answered.

"Going to tell me or is now not the time." Mard said.

"Neither." Jessica replied.

"I can always find out." Mark said.

The rest of the ride was quiet. As soon as the doors opened, Jessica bolted. Jessica headed to her room with Mark right behind her.

"I'll see you later." Jessica said.

Mark waited until she closed the door before he headed to his room. Jessica was about to head into the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Jessica didn't expect anyone. So when she opened the door to see both Mike and John.

"We're sorry." Mike said.

"For forgetting me or ignoring me." Jessica asked.

"Both." John answered.

"From now on, I'm either staying at the hotel or going home. If I know some of the guys, the last statement isn't an option." Jessica said.

"So how'd you get back.?" Mike asked.

"Mark gave me a ride again," Jessica answered.

"That better be all." Mike said,

"I think we've had that discussion before." Jessica replied.

"And we won't let you forget it." Mike said.

"Which means, I'm never going to have a life of my own." Jessica replied.

"You have a life with us." Mike said.

"Guys, there's more to life than what you give me." Jessica replied.

"We'll see you at breakfast." John said.

Both guys left and Jessica headed into the bathroom. She changed into her pajamas. She was about to crawl under the covers when someone knocked on the door. Jessica opened the door and saw Dave.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, just missed you." Dave answered.

"I missed you too." Jessica said.

Jessica moved so Dave could walk inside. She shut the door.

"Anyone see you." Jessica asked.

"I was down in the bar just waiting." Dave answered.

"Next time just wait for me in our room." Jessica said.

"Well now what?" Dave asked.

"Bed." Jessica answered.

Dave reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring and slipped it on her left ring finger.

"I knew I forgot something." Jessica said.

"Yeah I bet you did." Dave replied.

"They still don't know," Jessica said, "but mom and dad know and I told them I'd tell Mike."

"I'll be there if you want me to be." Dave replied.

"I don't think he'd kill me with others around." Jessica said.

"Who knows." Dave replied.

Jessica crawled into bed and Dave followed.

"When you do find out about the valet position?" Dave asked.

"They have someone for Mark and they picked me to go out with Phil." Jessica answered.

"At least you're staying on RAW." Dave said.

"That's good for both of us." Jessica replied.

Both soon fell asleep, but Jessica couldn't stay asleep. She waited till Dave was completely sound asleep when she carefully got out of bed. Jessica went over to the window and just looked at the city lights. Dave stirred and knew Jessica wasn't in bed. He knew she had nightmares. The same ones since she was little.

"Come back to bed." Dave said.

Jessica walked back and craweled under the covers. Dave held her.

"You can tell me if you want." Dave said.

"They are the same as before. I keep seeing it over and over." Jessica replied.

"Does anyone else know." Dave asked.

"Mike, dad, mom and you. That's all. They tried everything to see if I would get over it but you don't forget something like that." Jessica answered.

"You can tell me when you're ready." Dave said.

"I just want to be able to sleep through the night and that means telling you." Jessica replied.

"You don't have to tell me tonight but sometime." Dave said.

"How do you tell someone that you lost both parents and brothers." Jessica asked.

"You just did." Dave answered.

"But that's not the worst part." Jessica said.

"Take your time." Dave replied.

"I've been adopted since I was 2 that was before Mike was born. All I remember is a family vacation gone bad and I survived." Jessica said.

"Are you sure about us?" Dave asked.

"I take it you're have second thoughts." Jessica answered.

"It can't be helped. You need someone your own age without baggage." Dave said.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jessica got out of bed and left the room. She headed towards Mike's room. She knocked and waited. Mike opened the door and saw Jessica.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Another nightmare." Jessica answered.

"This is why I wanted you bunking with me." Mike said.

"But with you and John arguing once a week, I get locked out." Jessica replied.

Mike let her inside and he closed the door.

"Jess, go ahead and take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Mike said.

"Mike, I'm your sister and we've shared a bed before." Jessica replied.

"We were younger then." Mike said.

"It's just this once. Next room we can get two beds." Jessica replied.

"Just for tonight. And we can definitely get double beds next hotel." Mike said.

Jessica crawled into bed and Mike followed. He wrapped his arms around her and she soon fell asleep. Mike was glad she felt safe with him but he wanted to help her get rid of the nightmares. Mike soon fell asleep.

The next morning, Jessica woke up to the pounding on the door. She got out of bed and went to answer the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"John, chill. I came over late last night and the reason is none of your business." Jessica answered.

"Okay, okay is Mike up." John asked.

"Yeah I am." Mike answered.

"I'm going back to my room to change, then I'll meet you for breakfast." Jessica said.

Jessica headed out and back to her room. She unlocked the door and walked in. Dave was up and dressed.

"Where were you?" Dave asked.

"I went to Mike and I stayed there." Jessica answered.

Jessica grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom to change. When she finished, she walked out. Jessica did the hardest thing beside losing all her family. She gave Dave back the engagement ring. She didn't want to keep it if he wasn't sure or in her case he didn't want her cause of her age. Dave took the ring and left. Jessica knew he was upset but it hurt her cause he didn't want her. Maybe her losing her family scared everyone away. That is why she never got to attached to a lot of people. Yeah she had Mike, mom and dad but she was missing that special someone. Jessica put the key into her pocket and left the room. She was heading towards the elevator when Mark caught up with her. She pushed the button and they waited.

"How are you this morning?" Mark asked.

"I could be better." Jessica answered.

"More trouble with Mike." Mark said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The opposite. Mike and John apologized last night but my trouble is something else." Jessica replied.

The elevator doors opened and they got on. She pushed the lobby button and held on to the metal railing. Mark slowly moved towards her and put his arms around her.

"You don't have to do that." Jessica said.

"I know but it feels right to help out." Mark replied.

"Try anything, nothing works." Jessica said.

"You've tried everything." Mark replied.

"Everything that Mike could think of." Jessica said.

"There are other options." Mark replied.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Mark walked with her to the hotel restuarant. Jessica headed over to the table where John and Mike were sitting. She sat down beside Mike.

"Don't start. He was in the elevator with me." Jessica said.

"So why are you scared of elevators?" John asked.

"John, it's a long story." Jessica answered.

"Jess, let me tell him the short version." Mike said.

"If you have too." Jessica replied.

"As you know Jess is 2 years older than me. Mom took us shopping when I was 3. Jess got seperated from us and somehow managed to get on the elevator alone. Anyway she was in there alone when the elevator stopped between floors and it slowly moved like it was goin to plummet to the basement. Ever since then she can't be on an elevator alone." Mike said.

"So much for the short version." Jessica replied.

"Mom was scared she was gonna lose you before you got older. That's why I'm over protective." Mike said.

"I know that and I love you for doing so." Jessica replied.

"Now you can't make fun of her for this." Mike said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." John replied.

"Good." Mike said.

"I do have another question." John replied.

"Just ask." Mike said.

"Where's her real family?" John asked.

"I was 2 when I lost both parents and my two older brothers in a tragic car accident. I survived some how. I was soon adopted by Mike's parents while mom was pregnant with Mike." Jessica answered.

Mark overheard everything and now understood Jessica a little more. There was a loud laughter from across the room and Jessica looked over at the table.

"Who's that?" Jessica asked.

"CM Punk and Kofi Kingston." Mike answered.

"What's Cm Punk's real name?" Jessica asked.

"Phil." John answered.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"I was picked to go out with him." Jessica answered.

"Jess, now Phil is someone you'll easily get along with." Mike said.

John got up and left them.

"And why is that?" Jessica asked.

"He's your age and from what I hear has the same taste in music as you." Mike answered.

John soon walked back with two other guys.

"Jessica, I'd like you to meet Phil and Kofi." John said.

"It's nice to meet both of you." Jessica replied.

"Would you like to join us?" Mike asked.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna go back up and pack." Kofi said.

"Okay, I'll see you later," Phil replied, "and I'd love to."

Phil sat down across from Jessica whil John sat across from Mike.

"Phil, you know who's walking out with you?" John asked.

"Nope, I'm suppose to meet her before we leave." Phil answered.

"You won't have to go far." Mike said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"My sister is the one walking with you." Mike answered.

"Before he confuses you even more, I'm his sister." Jessica said.

"You don't look like him." Phil replied.

"I'm his adoptive sister." Jessica said.

"Mike, did you order any food?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I got your favorites and it should be here already." Mike answered.

"So you have any training?" Phil asked.

"Yes but thankfully none of it is with either of these two." Jessica answered.

"She's been trained by Terry Gerin." Mike said.

"Rhino. That's good." Phil replied.

"He taught me what he knows, the he had a few others train me. Besides Terry, there was Jeff Jarret and Christian." Jessica said.

"So you're able to defend youself, that's a plus." Phil replied.

"I keep to a certain schedule everyday. First breakfast, then training unless we have a flight to catch. Later a light lunch, more training then dinner with Mike and John. They usually have plans afterward." Jessica said.

"Don't let her fool you she doesn't know when to quit and have fun." Mike replied.

"Well, we'll fix that starting tomorrow." Phil said.

Jessica was glad when the waitress placed the food in front of her. She started eating.

"Jess, do you have everything packed." John asked.

"All but the stuff in the bathroom and my pajamas." Jessica answered.

"Finish up and then go pack. We'll stay for now but the plan is we'll meet you down in the lobby and ride to the airport together." Mike said.

"Sounds good but all I need is you to get my bags there, I have errands to do first." Jessica replied.

"You'll make it on time." Mike said.

"I'm never late, you know that." Jessica replied.

She finished eating, then excused herself so she could go finish packing. She didn't see Mark behind her.

"Mark stop following me." Jessica said.

"I heard everything and I'm sorry." Mark replied.

"Now you know me better." Jessica said.

"That's your past, I want to know what I see now." Mark replied.

They walked to the elevator and got on. Once the doors closed, Mark wrapped his arms around her.

"Why do you want to know me?" Jessica asked.

"I never known anyone who was scared of elevators and so that makes you interesting." Mark answered.

"I'm not that intersting." Jessica said.

"So what are these errands you've got to do?" Mark asked.

"It was an excuse because I was hoping to convice you for another ride." Jessica answered.

"I'll have to take you another time. They came and put my bike on the truck. But I'll definitely take you with me to the airport." Mark said.

"Not going to ask why." Jessica replied.

"Just figured you didn't want to ride with your brother." Mark said.

"It's more than that." Jessica replied.

The doors opened and they both got out. Mark walked her to her room before he started for his. She walked into hers and finished packing. She made sure she had everything before she left the room, bags in hand. She walked to the elevator and got on. She pushed the button for the lobby and held on. That's when things went wrong. The elevator stopped between floors and Jessica paniced. Then the elevator started creeping slowly little at first. Jessica sat down and just had to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Has Jess been down yet?" Mike asked,

"Everyone is down in the bar but no Jess." John answered.

Mark walked over and heard them talking.

"I just found out the elevator is stuck." Mark said.

"Not again. John take the stairs to check up to our floor." Mike replied.

John didn't hesitate. He headed to the stairs and started looking for Jessica. Mike sat down and just hoped she wasn't on the elevator.

"Mike, she'll be okay." Mark said.

"Not if she's on the elevator." Mike replied.

Mike's phone went off and he answered it. It was John telling him Jessica wasn't anywhere, so they hung up.

"Crap. She's alone in the elevator." Mike said.

"Calm down." Mark replied.

"I can't." Mike said.

Jessica pulled out her phone and texted Mike. She knew he was worried about her. Not to long after she sent the text, her phone rang.

"Hello."

"You okay."

"No Mike. I'm scared and it keeps slipping."

"You have to hang on and get as low as you can."

"I can do that." Jessica replied.

"Jess, hang on." Mike said.

Mike handed his phone to Mark.

"Keep her calm, I'm going to see what's going on." Mike said.

Mike left and Mark had to dig deep for comforting words.

"Jess."

"Mark, where's Mike?"

"He's going to see what's going on." Mark answered.

"I'm scared, really scared." Jessica said.

"I know but keep talking to me." Mark replied.

"About what?" Jessica asked.

"Anything you want." Mark answered.

"I was hiding something from Mike." Jessica said.

"I knew about Dave and you." Mark replied.

"And you didn't tell on me." Jessica said.

"Wasn't my place." Mark replied.

"Is Mike back yet?" Jessica asked.

"No but John is heading this way." Mark answered.

"Let me talk to him." Jessica said.

"She wants to talk to you." Mark replied.

Mark handed John the phone.

"Jess, you okay?" John asked.

"Scared and alone, you figure it out." Jessica answered.

"Mike's working on getting it worked out. They even called our boss." John said.

"I know you'r not kidding. So how's Mike." Jessica asked.

"He's freaking out." John answered.

"John tell them to hurry, please." Jessica said.

"Hang tight and I'll tell Mike." John replied.

John walked over to Mike and handed the phone to him.

"Mike talk to me." Jessica said.

"Jess tell me what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"It keeps moving. This is like when I was 5 all over again." Jessica answered.

"I know but let me do the freaking out." Mike said.

"Then I better tell you something." Jessica replied.

"What?" Mike asked.

"I was secretly dating Dave for the last 6 months then we got engaged. Mom and dad knew for a while because I wanted to tell you myself. So before you get protective, we broke up last night." Jessica answered.

"Was that why you came to me last night?" Mike asked.

"That was part of it." Jessica answered.

"So you had a nightmare." Mike asked.

"Yes before that. I just want all of this to end." Jessica answered.

"I'm not mad. I just want you with someone who loves you." Mike said.

"Like John." Jessica replied.

"Not exactly, I was thinking Phil." Mike said.

"Then you better let him know about all of this. Then let him decide if he wants me." Jessica replied.

"Do you realize everyone had heard about the problem with the elevator." Mike said.

I figured that when John said that Vince is there." Jessica replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They continued talking until there was a loud snapping sound and Jessica screamed. Dead silence soon followed. Mike now realized his sister wasn't answering.

"Was anyone on it." Dave asked.

"Jessica was." John answered.

Everyone knew who she was cause most were like family.

"John."

""Yeah Rey."

"We need to take care of Mike." Rey said.

"What about you?" John asked.

"Jess is family to me and I know her past and right now we pray for her." Rey answered.

Both guys headed towards Mike. John wrapped his arms around Mike and Mike started crying. Rey and Mark stood watching Mike. Mark was stunned that this had happened.

"Does the elevator go to the basement?" Mark asked.

"Yeah." Rey answered.

"Get Glen and follow me." Mark said.

Rey did as told. Soon all three were taking the stairs to the basement.

"What's this about?" Glen asked.

"We're gonna play hero." Rey answered.

"Find a table or something solid and a crow bar." Mark said.

Rey went in search of something solid and Glen got a crow bar. Mark started prying open the doors. Rey returned with a table.

"Need a sturdy piece of metal or wood as well." Mark said.

"Way ahead of you." Rey replied.

Mark used the crow bar and started prying the doors open wider. Once he had the doors slightly apart, him and Glen opened them completely. Rey handed Mark the wood and Mark jammed it to keep the doors open. Rey carefully made his way into the elevator. Women's clothes were everywhere then he saw Jessica. Rey kneeled beside her.

"Anything?" Mark asked.

"She's breathing." Rey answered.

Rey carefully picked her up and carried her out of the elevator. Rey handed her to Mark and she groaned. Mark carefully placed her on the table. Mark started checkin her over.

"Call Mike and tell him where we are. He'll want to be with her." Mark said.

"Better yet, I'll go back up and get him." Rey replied.

Rey left to get Mike. Mark stayed with Jessica. She tried to get up.

"Jess, stay still. I need to know what hurts." Mark said.

"My head along with everything else." Jessica replied.

"I did a quick check but didn't find anything but they'll find more at the hospital." Mark said.

"Where's Mike and John?" Jessica asked.

"Rey went to get Mike and John will probably come along." Mark answered.

Not to long later. Mike was by her side and so was John. Mark left them alone.

"You know I was so scared." Jessica said.

"Yeah I know but I thought the worst and I didn't want that." Mike replied.

"Think about mom and dad." Jessica said.

"I did. I'd hate to call them and tell them if this was bad." Mike replied.

"You still need to call them. I want them here too." Jessica said.

"Give me your phone and I'll do it." John replied.

"Don't make mom cry, just talk directly to dad." Mike said.

John walked away to make the call. Mike never left her side.

"Mike." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Mike replied.

"I love you and I'm glad I have you in my life." Jessica said.

"I love you too and I wouldn't have it any other way." Mike replied.

"Mike, I need to get to a hospital." Jessica said.

"Mark could you call an ambulance." Mike asked.

"Already been done." Mark answered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The sirens could be heard and they were close. John handed Mike back his phone and talked to his parents.

"Hey, you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Knowing you're alive makes it okay." John answered.

"How bad did this scare you?" Jessica asked.

"Bad enough to know that I wouldn't know what to do without you." John answered.

"You'll never have to find out." Jessica said.

"When you get better, I'm taking you on a real date." John replied.

"You know you have to okay that with Mike." Jessica said.

"Won't be a problem. Just leave it to me." John replied.

"I'll have to considering I'll probably be in the hospital for a while." Jessica said.

"All I want is for you to get better first. That's all anyone wants." John replied.

"Promise me you'll visit when you can." Jessica said.

"Everyday if I can." John replied.

Soon the paramedics arrived, they moved her onto a stretcher. Mike went with them. John, Mark and Rey headed back up to the lobby.

"What's going on?" Vince asked.

"She's alive and her and Mike are on the way to the hospital." John answered.

"Well the rest of the superstars can head to the next show. John, you and Mike take some time off." Vince said.

"We'll be back as soon as her parents get here." John replied.

"Anyone else want a few days off while I'm in a good mood." Vince asked.

"I do. I want to be there for her." Rey answered.

"Mark." John said.

"I'll come after the show. Then I'll let you know." Mark replied.

"I won't let the press get a hold of this and if they do we'll handle it." Vince said.

"Just let then know Glen, Mark and I helped get her out." Rey replied.

"Three heros. rare to find these days. So that's what we'll run with." Vince said.

"Anyone want a ride to the hospital?" John asked.

"Yeah." Rey answered.

John and Rey headed out to John's rental and headed to the hospital. Once there, they found Mike.

"She's got a concussion, a broken wrist along with cuts and bruises but in all she'll be fine." Mike said.

"Anything else." John asked.

""They're going to keep her here for a few days. By then mom and dad will be here." Mike answered.

"Mike after Jess get's better. I want to take her out." John said.

"I do have a question." Mike replied.

"Okay." John said.

"Do you love my sister or are you gonna be using her." Mike asked.

"I've had feelings for her since you introduced us. All I want is a chance." John answered.

"You hurt her, I hurt you." Mike said.

"I understand," John replied, "but it's only one date."

"Mr. Mizanin."

"Yes." Mike replied.

"Your sister is in room 315. You guys can go up and see her."

"Thank you." Mike replied.

All three guys headed up to Jessica's room and walked in. Jessica saw all three.

"You can come closer." Jessica said.

"We know." Mike replied.

"So what's up?" Jessica asked.

"Mom and dad will be here tomorrow and John asked me about taking you out." Mike answered.

"After you're better like I said." John said.

"What about my job?" Jessica asked.

"When you're ready, but I'll talk to Phil." Mike answered.

Soon a nurse walked in to check on her.

"Need anything?" the nurse asked.

"I'm hungry." Jessica answered.

"I'll see what I can do." the nurse said.

"Don't worry, I'll get you something." Mike replied.

"Is that allowed?" Jessica asked.

"Sure." the nurse answered.

"So what do you want?" Mike asked.

"Anything is fine." Jessica answered.

Mike left and Rey decided he'd go with.

"All alone." John said.

"Not entirely." Jessica replied.

"I know, it's a nice thought." John said.

"Did Mike grill you?" Jessica asked.

"He only asked me why I wanted to take you out." John answered.

"You know he's only looking out for me." Jessica said.

"I was too for awhile until I realized how beautiful you are." John replied.

"Beautiful, I don't think so in my current situation." Jessica said.

"No matter the situation, you are beautiful to me." John replied.

They continued talking when both Mike and Rey walked in. Mike handed Jessica her food.

"I'm going to get some air, I'll be back." John said.

John left the room.

"So what did you two talk about?" Mike asked.

"Just stuff." Jessica answered.

Jessica started eating and listened to Mike and Rey. They were so ingrossed with their conversation they didn't see the boss walk in.

"So how are you?" Vince asked.

"Concussion, broken wrist and cuts and bruises." Jessica answered.

"But she'll be fine." Mike said.

"Vince, can I ask you something." Jessica replied.

"Ask anything." Vince said.

"What about my job?" Jessica asked.

"You'll still have it when you come back. Phil understands." Vince answered.

Jessica finished eating and Mike took the trash.

"They keeping you." Vince asked.

"Yeah for a few days. By then mom and dad will be here." Jessica answered.

"When you get out, come see me. I know you'll want your parents here and we'll set them up." Vince said.

"If I know mom, she'll want to stay with me. I bet she'll make dad stay. I'll definitely let you know." Jessica replied.

"I'll let you rest so I'll see you when you get back. And Mike you take care of her." Vince said.

"Yes, sir." Mike replied.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Vince left and John returned with flowers and stuffed animals.

"John, did you buy out the gift shop?" Mike asked.

"Nope, went to a toy store." John answered.

"I don't see any teddy bears." Rey said.

"John knows I don't like teddy bears." Jessica replied.

"Something I didn't know." Rey said.

"Besides teddy bears. she hates elevators and clowns." Mike replied.

Another nurse walked in and checked on her.

"Visiting hours will be over in a few minutes." She said.

"Can I ask you something." Jessica replied.

"Sure." She said.

"Would it be alright if one of them stay with me." Jessica asked.

"I don't have a problem." She answered.

The nurse left and the three guys looked at her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Mike answered.

"You don't need one of us here." Rey said.

"I don't want to be alone. not now." Jessica replied.

"So who do you want?" John asked.

"You three choose." Jessica answered.

"Mike you stay." Rey said.

John wasn't going to argue.

"This way if I have a nightmare. you'll take care of it." Jessica said.

"So we'll see you later." Mike replied.

Jessica watched as John and Rey left the room.

"Jess." Mike said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"Do you love John?" Mike asked.

"Mike, John is a friend and he's only taking me on a date." Jessica answered.

"I know." Mike said.

"Besides if you remember, he treats me like his sister." Jessica replied.

"Yeah but a date makes it a little different." Mike said.

"I know but there's nothing romantic between me and John at least not on my part." Jessica replied.

"So what if John has those feelings?" Mike asked.

"Honestly I don't think there is. He only want me to have one real date before something goes wrong again." Jessica answered.

"What do you think of Phil?" Mike asked.

"I like him but nothing definite till I know him better." Jessica answered.

The night nurse walked in and checked on Jessica.

"Anything you need, just let me know." the nurse said.

"I just meed a couple of things." Jessica replied.

"A bed for him and aspirin." the nurse said.

"How'd you know?" Jessica asked.

"Well he's here after hours and you haven't had anything for the pain since lunch." the nurse answered.

"You're good." Jessica said.

"I'll be back with the medicine and I'll bring extra blankets and pillows." the nurse replied.

The nurse left to get everything. She soon returned and watched as Jessica took the medicine before leaving the room.

"Mike, you might as well get comfortable." Jessica asked.

"Is everything okay?" Mike asked.

"Yeah just tired." Jessica answered.

"Then you go ahead and sleep." Mike said.

"You're not sleeping on the chair are you?" Jessica asked.

"It's not as bad as you think. I slept in worse. Besides I'm not sharing with you unless I have too." Mike answered.

"I wasn't suggesting it." Jessica said.

Jessica yawned and Mike noticed.

"Go to sleep and rest, but remember mom and dad will be here tomorrow." Mike said.

Jessica turned over and soon fell asleep. Mike watched her for a few minutes before he fell asleep. All through the night a nurse would come in to check on Jessica and kept waking Mike in the process. After the nurse left, Mike would go back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, Mike woke up before Jessica and he just watched Jessica sleep. When she woke up, she knew Mike was up and watching her.

"You need to stop watching me." Jessica said.

"I know but I can't help it." Mike replied.

"What time is mom and dad coming?" Jessica asked.

"Sometime soon." Mike answered.

"Why don't you go get us breakfast." Jessica said.

"I'll get your favorites unless you want something different." Mike replied.

"Anything is fine. I'm not going to complain at the moment." Jessica said.

Mike kissed her cheek, then left the room. A nurse came in to check on her and then left. But she wasn't alone for long, in walked Phil.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Came to see you." Phil answered.

"I figured that." Jessica said.

"So how are you?" Phil asked.

"Sore but I'll live." Jessica answered.

"Can I ask you something." Phil said.

"You want to know if there's anything between me and John." Jessica replied.

"Yes." Phil said.

"Only a date but there never was anything between us. He's like a brother to me." Jessica replied.

"So anyone else I should know about?" Phil asked.

"Was seeing someone before this but we broke up because of our age." Jessica answered.

"I know this will seem odd since it's to soon., but will you go out with me." Phil asked.

"Before I answer I have to know, is this part of the job or is it what you want." Jessica answered.

Next thing Jessica knew, Phil kissed her. She didn't push him away and Phil knew she wanted it as much as he did.

"I want you as my girlfriend." Phil said.

"Then I want you too." Jessica replied.

"So when you get out of here anyway?" Phil asked.

"They said a couple of days but we should know for sure later." Jessica answered.

"Mike left you." Phil said.

"Made him go get breakfast but I'm sure he won't be alone when he comes back." Jessica replied.

"Meaning?" Phil asked.

"Our parents will be here to take care of me." Jessica answered.

"I'll be there for you as well." Phil said.

They continued to talk when Mike walked in with food along with their parents. Mike gave Jessica her breakfast and she started to eat.

"I'll see you later." Phil said.

"You don't have to leave." Mike replied.

"I know but you two visit with her and I'll see her later." Phil said.

Phil left the room and Mike looked at his sister.

"Not going to ask are you." Jessica said.

"Why should I if its what I think it is." Mike replied.

"Would you be upset if it was?" Jessica asked.

"No, as long as you're happy then I'm happy." Mike answered.

"Are mom and dad here yet?" Jessica asked.

"I left them downstairs in the gift shop." Mike answered.

"So we have a few minutes." Jessica said.

"Tell me about Phil." Mike replied.

"He came to see me and to find out what's going on between me and John." Jessica said.

"Did he ask you out?" Mike asked.

"Not only that but he asked me to be his girlfriend." Jessica answered.

"You didn't turn him down, did you." Mike asked.

"I didn't. He wants this as much as I do." Jessica replied.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Mike asked.

"I'm not stupid. I want him as much as he wants me." Jessica replied.

"As long as you're happy, then so am I." Mike said.

"What do you think mom and dad will say?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, but you'll have to explain about Dave." Mike answered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Not to long after, their parents walked in. First hugging Mike before Jessica. Mike explained all that was wrong with Jessica. Mike looked at Jessica.

"You want to tell them don't you?" Jessica asked.

"I do." Mike answered.

"Then go ahead but leave out Phil until they meet him." Jessica said.

Mike explained everyting to their parents but being, they had a general idea things between Jessica and Dave wouldn't work. They sat around talking when John walked in. Not to long after a doctor walked in.

"So when can I leave?" Jessica asked.

"Let me check you over first." the doctor answered.

The doctor checked her over.

"I'll have a nurse bring in the paperwork but you have to take it easy for awhile." the doctor said.

"So I don't have to be here for a couple of days?" Jessica asked.

"Not unless you want but with everyone here I'm sure they'll take care of you." the doctor answered.

The doctor left to do the rest of his rounds. Jessica was glad she didn't have to stay any longer unless she had to.

"Jess. stay for a little longer." Mike said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Well you don't have any clothes here." Mike answered.

"I kind of figured considering all my clothes and phone are in the elevator. Well my clothes, my phone is in pieces." Jessica said.

"I know I'm gonna get you something for now then you, me and John will go shopping." Mike replied.

"That sounds like a plan but I want to include Phil." Jessica said.

"Deal. Now I'm gonna go so keep out of trouble." Mike replied.

"Not gonna happen with mom and dad here." Jessica said.

Mike left and Jessica started a conversation with John about their date. She knew he wouldn't go into details but she'd get a general idea of what he had planned.

"Come on, tell me." Jessica said.

"I'm not going to tell you all the details. I will help you pick out an outfit." John replied.

"You suck." Jessica said.

"Is that an offer?" John asked.

"No, besides Phil would kill you." Jessica answered.

"So what's up with you and Phil?" John asked.

"Mike already knows but I want mom and dad to meet him before I announce it to the world." Jessica answered.

"So you still going to sing for us?" John asked.

"I wouldn't back out now. I have all the time to practice." Jessica answered.

"Yeah I still have to find a song myself." John said.

"Take your time and you'll find the right song." Jessica replied.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They were still talking when Mike walked in with a bag. He set the bag on the bed and Jessica opened it. She pulled out jeans, a shirt, shoes, socks and all the undergarments.

"Thank you Mike." Jessica said.

"No problem but there's another thing in there." Mike replied.

Jessica looked inside and pulled out a CM Punk hoodie. She knew Phil had something to do with it.

"Phil gave you this, didn't he?" Jessica asked.

"He wanted you to have one." Mike answered.

"Where did you see him?" Jessica asked.

"He was in the lobby. He told me to tell you he'd be up soon. So get dressed." Mike answered.

Jessica carefully got out of bed and headed into the bathroom and changed. She soon walked out just as a nurse walked in. She showed Jessica were to sigh. Mike made sure she had everything.

"Ready." Mike asked.

"Yeah, but make sure mom and dad are taken care of first." Jessica answered.

Mike told John to take their parents on down to the car. John didn't argue and made their parents got to the car. They passed Phil on the way down.

"Mike, not everyone will fit in one car." Jessica said.

"I know that." Mike replied.

"So how do we fix it?" Jessica asked.

"That's where I come in." Phil answered.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"It means, I'm taking you back to the hotel with me." Phil answered.

"What about Mike?" Jessica asked.

"I'm gonna go with mom and dad and get them comfortable." Mike answered.

"You go ahead and I'll get her there." Phi said.

Mike kissed Jessica's cheek then left her with Phil.

"Yo ready?" Phil asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Jessica didn't have to worry about her stuff, Mike took all that for her. A nurse made sure Jessica was in a wheelchair. Jessica, Phil and the nurse got into the elevator and Jessica paniced. Phil talked to her to try and calm her. When the doors opened. the nurse wheeled Jessica out.

"Where did you park the car?" Jessica asked.

"Not to far." Phil answered.

Phil went to get the car while Jessica waited with the nurse,.

"Remember to take it easy for awhile and when you go back to work, don't over do it the first day." the nurse said.

"I'll remember and if I do forget, there will be someone to remind me." Jessica replied.

Phil parked the car and got out. He helped Jessica into the car. Then he got in and drove to the hotel.

"Phil." Jessica said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"Thank you." Jessica answered.

"No problem." Phil said.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I'm more worried about you." Phil answered.

"I'll heal and then we'll work on the rest." Jessica said.

"I know." Phil replied.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of people around to take care of me. I just want us to take it slow." Jessica said.

"We can do that." Phil replied.

"Just remember after I get better I have a date with John." Jessica said.

"What's up with that?" Phil asked.

"He asked before you did but remember he's like a brother." Jessica answered.

"That's good." Phil said.

"So how would you like to go shopping?" Jessica asked.

"Alone with you." Phil answered.

"No, Mike wants to take me and I know John will tag along. So I asked if you could come along." Jessica said.

"So you want my opinion?" Phil asked.

"Yes I do. I do have to work with you and since we have a date, I figured you'd want me to look good." Jessica answered.

"I get the point." Phil said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Phil soon parked the car and they got out and walked inside the hotel. When they walked in, Jessica saw Rey and Mark. She headed over to them.

"You didn't come to the hospital." Jessica said looking at Mark.

"I know, I'm sorry but we'll spend some time together. I still owe you a ride." Mark replied.

"You might want to wait till my wrist is out of the cast." Jessica said.

"Could but don't want to." Mark replied.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Rey asked.

"Don't know. I have to consider mom and dad." Jessica answered.

"Well invite them to dinner." Rey said.

"How about John, Mike and anyone else who wants to come?" Jessica asked.

"Good idea. I'll be there." Mark answered.

Phil stood beside Jessica and she understood. She told Rey and Mark she'd see them later. Her and Phil headed over to the elevator.

"I won't leave you." Phil said.

The doors opened and they got on. Phil pushed the button then held her. She was glad Phil was with her. When the doors opened on their floor, Jessica got out first.

"Any idea where I'm staying?" Jessica asked.

"Not sure. I was told once we got here to take you to Mike." Phil answered.

Phil lead Jessica to Mike's room and knocked.

"Don't be sad, I'll see you later." Phil said.

"Will I see you at dinner?" Jessica asked.

"I'll be there." Phil answered.

Phil kissed her before heading to his room. Mike opened the door and saw his sister.

"Phil leave you already?" Mike asked.

"He only went to his room." Jessica answered.

Jessica walked into Mike's room.

"I got mom and dad in a room of their own and you're staying in here with me like we planned." Mike said.

"So when do we go shopping?" Jessica asked.

"We could go now or I could have John take you." Mike answered.

"I think you might want to call John." Jessica said.

Jessica sat down while Mike called John. Soon Mike was opening the door letting John in.

"Don't trust Mike picking out your clothes?" John asked.

"I didn't say he wasn't coming but yeah I don't." Jessica answered.

"Hey I resent that." Mike said.

"Face it you do have bad taste when picking out clothes." Jessica replied.

"Let him relax for a while. But I would like him there." Jessica answered.

"He can relax while shopping." Mike said.

"Then you go get him." Jessica replied.

"Why not you?" Mike asked.

"Have you forgot I should be resting as well." Jessica answered.

"I know that but you think you can handle shopping." Mike said.

"As long as I know my size and what looks good with out trying it on, I should be fine." Jessica replied.

"But you'll have to try things on." John said.

"As long as it doesn't have long sleeves or anything of that nature, I won't have a problem with it." Jessica replied.

"I'll get Phil." John said.

"We'll both get Phil." Mike replied.

"What about me?" Jessica asked.

"You relax and we'll come back for you." Mike answered.

"Have fun explaining to Phil." Jessica said.

Both guys walked out of the room leaving Jessica to relax. They walked down the hallway to Phil's room and knocked. Phil opened the door and saw John and Mike.

"What are you guys doing here?" Phil asked.

"We came to get you." Mike answered.

"What he means is, we're here to get you if you want to go shopping with us." John said.

"You two only?" Phil asked.

"No Jess is coming along, we just came to get you first." Mike answered.

"Give me a minute." Phil said.

"I'll go get Jess and meet you by the elevator." John replied.

John headed back to get Jessica while Mike stayed with Phil.

"Are you sure about my sister?" Mike asked.

"Mike the second I saw her I knew she was the girl for me." Phil answered.

"Take it slow, let her have her space and let her have her friends." Mike said.

"I know all that and I know she'll tell me everything else." Phil replied.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Both left Phil's room and headed towards the elevator. John and Jessica were waiting for them. The doors opened and everyone got on. John held her. Once the elevator stopped and the doors opened everyone got off. They walked out of the hotel and towards the cars.

"So which one of you is driving?" Jessica asked.

"I'll do it." Mike answered.

Everyone got into Mike's rental. John and Mike in front and Jessica and Phil in back. Mike drpve to the nearest mall. John turned on the radio and as good as his singing was, Jessica's was better.

"Jessica sing with me." John said.

"Find something we both know." Jessica replied.

John went through every radio station and nothing. Mike told John to check the CD case he happened to bring along. John went through until he found a CD that was full of their favorites. He put it in and it started playing. John started singing and soon Jessica joined in but as always John would stop and let her continue. When the song ended, Jessica turned to look out the window.

"What other talent are you hiding?" Phil asked.

"I think there's only one other talent she has." Mike answered.

"She's good in the ring and we know personally." John said.

"Yeah but you took it easy on her." Mike replied.

"Did not." John said.

"Yes you did." Jessica replied.

"So what if I did, I didn't want to hurt you." John said.

"After you're all healed up, we get you back to training." Mike replied.

"And what fun that will be." Jessica said.

"Don't make me get Terry or Jeff on your ass again." Mike replied.

"So did you ever date any of the guys that trained you?" Phil asked.

"No, but I've had plenty of offers. Mike had a talk with them and they never looked at me twice after we finished training." Jessica answered.

"And they better not." Mike said.

"You can't protect me forever." Jessica replied.

"I can try." Mike said.

"What about when my contract expires?" Jessica asked.

"You'll get it renewed." Mike answered.

"What if that's not what I want?" Jessica asked.

"Then you'll want it, cause you're not leaving." Mike answered.

Jessica knew Mike and never would win this argument but she knew a way around it, mom and dad. She would have to get them alone and talk to them.

"So what about dinner?" John asked.

"Hotel restaurant with everyone." Mike answered.

"Everyone." John said.

"Everyone who wants to come." Mike replied.

Mike soon parked the car and everyone got out.

"You okay?" Phil asked.

"Yes and no." Jessica answered.

"Wanna talk about it." Phil asked.

"Yes I'm fine and no I'm not. Mike always does this to me. I know he's protecting me but I need a life away from him and John." Jessica answered.

"When does your contract expire?" Phil asked.

"After the storyline with you." Jessica answered.

Everyone walked into the mall and Mike and John lead them to the first store. John took Jessica through the store picking up things.

"John, slow down." Jessica said.

"Go try these on while I get more." John replied.

Jessica headed into the dressing room and tried on the dress first. She walked out just as John was walking back.

"It looks great on you." John said.

Jessica walked back into the dressing room and changed into the next outfit. She walked out and saw Mike and Phil staring at her.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"You look hot." Mike answered.

"Thanks, considering the source it's coming from." Jessica said.

John kept picking up outfits and Jessica kept trying them on. She finally had enough and walked out in her street clothes.

"One more." John said.

"No more John. I need to sit down for a little bit." Jessica replied.

Mike walked over to her and helped her sit down.

"John take it easy on her. She has been through so much already." Mike said.

"Do I have enough for now." Jessica asked.

"Unless you have other places to be." Mike answered.

Mike sat down beside his sister.

"You okay." Mike asked.

"Just getting a little tired." Jessica answered.

"Anything else you want." Mike asked.

"Nothing from here." Jessica answered.

"I know." Mike said.

Mike got up and walked over to John.

"Can you and Phil take care of this. Jess wants to go somewhere else." Mike said.

"Let me guess, it's a place I wouldn't be caught dead in." John replied.

"Right." Mike said.

"We can handle this." John replied.

Mike and Jessica left the store and they headed towards Hot Topic.

"Can't blame you for wanting to come in here?" Mike said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because this is more like you." Mike answered.

They walked around and Jessica pointed to a black hoodie with Nightmare Before Christmas on it.

"I figured you'd want that." Mike said.

"I love that movie." Jessica replied.

"I know you do, keep looking around while I get someone to get the hoodie down." Mike said.

That's what Jessica did. She walked around and picked up a few more items. Mike made his way to her and took the stuff she had picked.

"Almost ready to go." Mike asked.

"Yeah, but I am missing a couple of things." Jessica answered.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Besides my phone, bras and panties." Jessica answered.

"Mom can get the bras and panties and we'll worry about the phone later." Mike said.

"That's fine, besides I'm getting tired." Jessica replied.

"Okay let me pay for this, then we can go." Mike said.

Jessica headed to the front of the store and waited for Mike. She saw both John and Phil heading her way

"Mike inside." John asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Not to long after, Mike walked out and all four headed out of the mall. They got back into the car. Mike drove back to the hotel. They got out and headed inside. Mike and John took all of Jessica's stuff up to Mike's room. Jessica and Phil went along.

"You gonna change for dinner?" Mike asked.

"Would like to but I still need some things." Jessica answered.

"I'll get mom to get them. So if you want a nap or what ever." Mike said.

The rest of the ride was silent. Once the elevator stopped on their floor, everyone got out. Mike and John lead the way to the room. Mike unlocked the door and everyone walked inside. Jessica headed straight to the bedroom. Mike set the bags on the couch. John and Phil excused themselves after telling Mike they'd see them at dinner. Mike called his mom to get the rest of what Jessica needed. After the call, Mike headed into the bedroom.

"Jess, moms gonna get the rest of what you need. I'll head out and get you a new phone." Mike said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"You'll be able to do something by yourself." Mike said.

Mike then left and Jessica was finally alone. She decided to crawl into bed and take a nap. She needed it.

Almost an hour later, Mike walked into the room and checked on Jessica. After that, Mike started programming Jessica's new phone. While he did that, someone knocked on the door. Mike opened the door.

"I have enough for her till she can get her own."

"Thanks." Mike replied.

"No problem."

"Anyway, we'll see you, dad and half of everyone else for dinner." Mike replied.

"Mike."

"Yeah mom."

"I want you to encourage Jessica to date Mark."

"Do I want to know why?" Mike asked.

"Mark had already asked us if he could date her but there's more."

"I'll see what I can do." Mike said,

"Her contract expires in a couple of months, encourage then cause she'll stay if she has someone besides you."

Mike watched his mom leave and he shut the door. He knew mom was right whether he listened or not. Jessica always listened except for when she was a teen. Jessica would do something Mike asked her to do. Mike headed back into the bedroom. He gently woke his sister.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, had to wake you so you could do everything." Mike answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Mom brought the other things you needed, so you can change." Mike replied.

"Mike, what else did mom tell you?" Jessica asked.

"After your dates, she wants me to encourage you to date Mark." Mike answered.

"Mike, you don't have to. I was planning on that." Jessica said.

"What about Phil." Mike asked.

"You come up with something. You've done it before." Jessica answered.

"Okay. Just go on the date. Then I'll do what I do best." Mike said.

Jessica got up and grabbed what she needed and headed into the bathroom. She walked out twenty minutes later fully dressed. Mike took his tun in the bathroom while Jessica put on her shoes or tried too. Mike walked out.

"Everything okay." Mike asked.

"I can't even put my shoes on without a problem." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll have to get you easier shoes." Mike said.

"It'd be easier if I didn't have the cast." Jessica replied.

"I know but it's only little over a month till you get it off." Mike said.

"I know but it's gonna suck till then." Jessica replied.

Mike helped her with her shoes and both were ready to go. Mike made sure he had the hotel key card, his cell and wallet before they left the room.

"Go wait by the elevator and I'll get mom and dad." Mike said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Jessica headed towards the elevator and watched Mike as he knocked on the door where their parents were at. Soon Mike and both parents headed towards the elevator. They both hugged Jessica before everyone got into the elevator. Once the elevator stopped, and everyone got out. Jessica saw Rey, Mark, John and a few others. Jessica looked at Mike.

"I know half of the locker room." Mike said.

"I'm okay with it." Jessica replied.

"They all know about earlier." Mike said.

Mike lead their parents towards the hotel restaurant. Jessica followed with the rest of the wrestlers. Mark caught up with Jessica.

"You okay." Mark asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Can I ask you something." Mark said.

"Sure." Jessica replied.

"After or before your better, will you go out with me." Mark asked.

"On one condition." Jessica answered.

"What." Mark asked.

"AnytimeI want a ride on your bike, you'll do it no questions asked." Jessica answered.

"You already have that and will have it for life." Mark said.

"I know but I wanted to insure I still have it. The answer is yes." Jessica replied.

"Then you got a deal. Now we better go inside." Mark said.

Mark lead Jessica into the restaurant and sat down. Everyone was given a menu. Jessica glanced over it and knew exactly what she wanted. Maek glanced over at Jessica.

"What." Jessica asked.

Maek leaned over and whispered, "I can't say that out loud."

"If it's what I think it is then we'll have to wait." Jessica whispered back.

"Everything okay." Mike asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"Your wrist bothering you." Mike asked.

"Yeah a little." Jessica answered.

"I can't give you anything until later." Mike said.

Mark reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of asprin. He handed it to Jessica and she thanked him. She tried opening the packet but was having a problem. Mike took it from her and opened it for her. Mike handed the asprin to his sister and watched as she took them. Soon a waitress came over and took everyone's order and then left again. There was conversation all around the table. Jessica only answered when someone asked her something. The food arrived twenty minutes later. The conversation was still going as everyone ate. Jessica ate her food in peace. Mike kept an eye on Jessica to make sure she was okay but noticed she was bareling paying attention. Mike nudged his sister and she looked at him.

"All right finish up and then we can head on upstairs." Mike said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

Jessica finished what she wanted. Mike said he'd be back and he excused Jessica and himself. Mike helped her out of the restaurant and they walked to the elevator. They got on and rode up to their floor. Once the doors opened, Mike helped Jessica to their room. He unlocked the door and let her inside. Jessica headed straight to the bedroom and Mike followed. Miked helped her take her shoes off and she layed down.

"You go ahead and rest, I'm gonna go back down and finished dinner." Mike said.

Mike saw her as she nodded her head before she fell asleep. Mike left the room again and headed back to the restaurant. Mike explained Jessica's absence. Everyone understood that she had a bad day not to long ago. Everyone continued eating and the conversations were still going. Soon dessert was served and everyone ate. Mike felt bad because he couldn't fix his sister. Mark looked over at Mike.

"Why don't you go on up and be with her." Mark asked.

"I could but it won't fix her." Mike answered.

"I know but it'd be better than you being down here worrying about her." Mark said.

"You're worried about her too." Mike asked.

"Yeah." Mark answered.

"I already know you talked to our parents about her and as far as me, take it slow. She know what she wants." Mike said.

"What about the others." Mark asked.

"John is taking her out and I'll handle Phil." Mike answered.

"You have something against him." Mark asked.

"No, I just know what Jess told me." Mike answered.

"Which is?" Mark asked.

"She trusts him to work with him but not much of a boyfriend." Mike answered.

"I get it." Mark said

"Do you really, cause she trusts you with everything. I mean just about." Mike said.

"Right and what she doesn't tell me, she tells you." Mark replied.

Mike finished up dessert before he excused himself and left the restaurant. He headed to the elevator and got in. Finally the elevator stopped on his floor and he got out. Mike headed to the room, unlocked the door and walked inside. He headed into the bedroom and checked on Jessica. She was asleep and Mike felt better. Mike pulled out his cell and called his mom to let her know everything was fine but would need her help.

Half an hour later, Mike was opening the hotel room door. Their mom headed into the bedroom with Mike. Together they got Jessica comfortable. They left the bedroom.

"You know you'll have to do this on your own after we leave."

"By then, she'll be able to do it herself." Mike replied.

Their mom left and Mike got comfortable. He crawled in his bed and soon fell asleep.

Half way through the night, Jessica had gotten up and crawled into Mike's bed. Mike noticed and cuddled his sister. After that she slept through the night.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Sorry this chapter is so short

The next morning, Mike woke to knocking on the door. Mike opened the door and saw Mark.

"What are you doing here." Mike asked.

"Came to get Jessica so I can take her to breakfast." Mark answered.

"She's not up yet but if you wait, I can get her up and dressed in a few minutes." Mike said.

Mike headed into the bedroom and was about to wake Jessica but noticed she wa already up. She was almost dressed but Mike helped her anyway.

"I hate this." Jessica said.

"I know you do but it'll go by fast." Mike replied.

"I'll believe that when I'm out of the cast." Jessica said.

"Stop complaining, you have plans this morning." Mike replied.

"I do." Jessica said.

"Yeah. Mark's here for breakfast." Mike replied.

Mike helped Jessica out of the bedroom and she headed over to Mark. Mark hugged her and they left. Mark lead her to the elevator. Once the doors opened, they got on and Mark held her all the way to the lobby. Once the doors opened, they got out. Mark lead her outside to his bike. Mark helped her on before he fot on. Mark took her to an out of the way cafe. It was one of those places that not many people knew about.

"Is this what you had planned.'' Jessica asked.

"This is just the start of it." Mark answered.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Months later after the breakfast with Mark. Jessica was finally getting the cast off. Even the doctor was surprised at how well she healed. The doctor cleared her to work and Jessica was thankful. After the doctor's visit, Jessica walked into the arena right behind Mike.

"You sure about this." Mike asked.

"Yeah, the sooner the better." Jessica answered.

"Just stay behind me and I"ll get you where you need to go." Mike said.

Jessica followed Mike all the way to the women's lockerroom. She walked in and some of the divas she didn't know very well. The only diva she got close too was Eve. That was after the storyline with Phil. John had taked her out and that was it. Mark hadn't seen her all week but he knew her cast was coming off. Jessica was excited to finally be able to work without the cast. Eve saw her and hugged her.

"Are you glad to be out of the cast." Eve asked.

"Yes but I don't have a clue about my storyline." Jessica answered.

"I was told to get you to costume and then while you're there I have to get your script." Eve said.

Eve stopped hugging Jessica and let her go.

"There is only one thing." Jessica said.

"What." Eve asked.

"I don't want anyone knowing I'm here." Jessica answered.

"Alright, just stay behind me and I'll get you there." Eve said.

They left the lockerroom and Jessica followed Eve all the way to costume. Eve left and Jessica was left with the costume mistress.

"My name's Evora and I was hired to be your personal make up artist to costume."

"Jessica and I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's alright I do. All you'll have to do is remember your lines."  
Evora said.

"I can do that." Jessica replied.

"Alright you stay here while I get what I need." Evora said.

Jessica watched Evora as she went to get everything she needed. Not to long after, Eve walked in. Eve handed Jessica the script. Jessica read through until she saw her part.

"They have to be kidding, he'll kill me." Jessica said.

"What's it say." Eve asked.

Jessica handed Eve the script and she read it.

"Now you see what I mean." Jessica answered.

"You're right." Eve said.

"I just hope I don't get into trouble with him." Jessica replied.

"How can you when' it's the writers fault." Eve asked.

"I don't know but his temper is not something I want to see again." Jessica answered.

"Has he ever done anything." Eve asked.

"I think you'd be the one I call besides Mike if he did." Jessica answered.

Not to long after, Evora walked in and had Jessica sit down. Evora started on Jessica's make-up. Eve kept talking to Jessica about things.

"What are you doing after the show." Eve asked.

"Not much." Jessica answered.

"Then you can spend girl time with me." Eve said.

"We'll see how things go." Jessica replied.

"All done, now go change." Evora said.

"Eve." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Eve replied.

"Find a couple of other girls for tonight." Jessica said.

"Will do. Mike will come and get you from here." Eve replied.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Jessica quickly hugged Eve before watching Eve leave. Jessica headed behind a curtain and changed into fishnets,a long black skirt, a deep purple corset and black wedge heels. Jessica walked out and Evora handed her the deep purple lave gloves along with a Batwings necklace(black PVP chocker with white lace, large bat, chains and tear drop and cross detail). Jessica put everything on and didn't have the nerve to see it in the mirror. Not to long after, Mike walked in and looked at Jessica.

"You look great." Mike said.

"You have to say that." Jessica replied.

"Because I'm your brother." Mike said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"But you do look good. So are you ready." Mike said.

"One more thing." Evora replied.

Evora grabbed the long black bag and unzipped it. Inside was a long black robe with purple designs all over it.

"So put this on and he won't know it's you till it's time." Evora said.

Jessica did as she was told and then she followed Mike out of the room. Jessica kept rehearsing her lines.

"About ready." Mike asked.

"As I'll ever be." Jessic answered.

"Just wait fot your cue and everything will be fine." Mike said.

"I can handle this." Jessica replied.

"Just think you'll be in this storyline for a few months then you can do something else." Mike said.

Jessica didn't have time to aske him what he meant when her cue came. She carefully walked down to the ring and got in. She started her lines and call out The Undertaker. As Jessica waited, she was starting to feel the butterflies in her stomach.

The light went out and the gong sounded. Jessica saw his entrance many times but she wasn't part of it till now. The Undertaker slowly made his way to the ring and got in. Jessica calemed herself long enough to say her lines. She knew she was supposed to leave after that but he caught her and pulled her close. He got a really good look at her before he let her go. Sure she was a little shakin' but she managed her way backstage. Mike greeted her with a hug.

"You did great." Mike said.

Mark finally made it back and watched Jessica.

"I think someone wants to talk to you." Mike said.

Mike let her go and Jessica headed towards Mark.

"Why didn't you tell me." Mark asked.

"I didn't know until a few hours ago." Jessica answered.

"Go change." Mark said.

"I'll be in catering after I change, so if you need me that's where I'll be." Jessica replied.

They went different ways. Mike followed Jessica back to where Evora was. Jessica walked in and headed back behind the curtain and changed back into her jeans. shoes and her black Ghost Adventures Crew shirt.

You gonna keep the make-up on." Evora asked.

"No, I just want barely any if you know what I mean." Jessica answered.

"Yeah, I do." Evora said.

"Have you seen some of these guys yet." Jessica asked.

"Yeah I have a date with one." Evora answered.

"Really, when." Jessica asked.

"Friday." Evora answered.

"So come to the girls' night." Jessica said.

"Okay." Evora replied.

Jessica sat still so Evora could take her stage make-up pff and replace it with barely there make-up. Once done, Jessica helped Evora put her things away before they headed out of the room.

"So what are we doing now." Mike asked.

"I'm going to catering before I die of thrist." Jessica answered.

Mike lead both girls to catering and Jessica headed to get a drink. She bumped into someone she had to pretend she didn't know. Mike walked up and poked Jessica.

"What." Jessica asked.

"Ready yet, Jess." Mike answered.

Jessica grabbed her drink and headed over to Evora. Mike talked to the guy his sister bumped into.

"Who was that, Mike."

"That's my sister Jessica."

"Would you be okay with me asking her out."

"All I'll say is you hurt her and I'll hurt you." Mike answered./

Mike walked over to the girls.

"Are the girls meeting in your room." Mike asked.

"Yeah but waiting on Eve." Jessica answered.

Not to long after, Ever walked into catering.

"We've got Natalya, Melina and they are bringing all the junk food and movies." Eve said.

"Everyone ready." Mike asked.

Mike lead the girls out of catering. Jessica stayed towards the back with Eve.

"Can I ask something." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Eve answered.

"Who was the guy Mike was talking to." Jessica asked.

"That was the guy who beat your brother for his belt at the last pay-per-veiw." Eve answered.

"And." Jessica said.

"He's been doing well." Eve replied.

"That's not what I meand and you know it." Jessica said.

"I'll tell you more later when your brother isn't present." Eve replied.

"You better." Jessica said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

All four headed out to the rental. They all got in adn Mike drove back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, everyone got out. Jessica lead the way up to her room and MIke went to his. Jessica, Eve and Evora didn't have to wait long for Natalya and Melina to arrived with movies and plenty of junk food. Eve introduced everyone.

So how is it we're just seeing you now." Melina asked.

"I was working with CM Punk up until a few weeks ago but other then that I was in a cast until today." Jessica answered.

"So you're the one that had Mike freaked out that day." Natalya said.

"Yes and before anyone asks, Mike is my brother." Jessica replied.

"How is that possible." Evora asked.

"I was three when Mike was born but I was adopted before that." Jessica answered.

"Go on tell them all of it." Eve said.

"My real parents were killed in a car crash along with the rest of my family. I some how managed to survive. I was in and out of home until mon found me. She brought me home and was soon adopted. Mike was born three years later. Mike and I did almost everything together and that's why he freaks out if I get hurt. Little brother had to protect big sister." Jessica replied.

"So what do we go first." Eve asked.

"Movie first and junk food." Melina answered.

"After that we can do make overs." Jessica said.

"But first we have a talk." Eve replied.

"About." Natalya asked.

"Daniel Bryan." Eve answered.

"What about him." Melina asked.

"He likes Jess and if I'm right Mike had the 'If you hurt her, I hurt you' talk." eve answered.

"He hasn't even talked to me yet." Jessica said.

"But the way he was looking at you, he likes you." Eve replied.

"He's a nice guy so you really wouln't have to worry." Natalya said.

"Besides that. Mike already gave him the talk." Melina replied.

"So now we figure out how to get you and him together." Eve said.

"How can we do that." Natalya asked.

"Leave that to me." Eve answered.

Eve left the hotel room and headed down to the hotel lobby.

"What do you think she's up too." Rvora asked.

"With Eve you never know." Melina answered.

"So what do we do while we wait." Jessica asked.

"Talk or something." Natalya answered.

Meanwhile Eve was talking to Daniel.

"What did Mike tell you earlier." Eve asked.

"He told me if I hurt her, he hurts me." Daniel answered.

"So you like her, I take it." Eve said.

"Yeah but if she rejects me then what." Daniel replied.

"She won't reject you. Right now you and her need to talk." Eve said.

Eve gave him Jessica's room number and made him promise to be ther in half an hour. Eve headed back to the room and knocked. Evora let her in. Eve noticed Jessica wasn't in the room and then she told the girls what she did.

"Make excuses to leave so she has to face him alone." Eve said.

Jessica walked out of the bathroom and soom one by one the girls gave her different excuses even promising another girls' night. Jessica knew Eve was behind this but let it go.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Half an hour later someone knocked on the door and Jessica answered it. She opened the door and saw Daniel. Jessica let him in.

"Jess, when are we gonna tell them." Daniel asked.

"Soon but let them think they did this." Jessica answered.

"Alright but I don't like it." Daniel said.

"I know babe but you have to think about it. Mike doesn't know." Jessica replied.

Daniel pulled her close and hugged her. She wrapped her arms around him.

"So what was planned for tonight." Daniel asked.

"Girls night but they all made lame excuses. So now I have nothing to do." Jessica answered.

"I do have a suggestion." Daniel said.

"What is it?" Jessica asked.

"I could stay here all night." Daniel answered.

"So you want them to think we slept together." Jessica said.

"But we do that now." Daniel replied.

"We both know that but the girls and Mike don't." Jessica said.

"And if Mike found out, he'd kill me." Daniel replied.

"Would you rather tell Mike tonight." Jessica asked.

"I don't want him to kill me tonight." Daniel answered.

"good point." Jessica said.

They let each other go. Daniel watched as Jessica headed into the bedroom. He soon followed. He saw she was cleaning up from earlier.

"Just clear off the bed." Daniel said.

"You know that the rest will bother me if I don't do it now." Jessica replied.

"Then let me help." Daniel said.

They set to work on cleaning up the rest of the room. Daniel stopped and watched her and was amazed. Jessica noticed her had stopped.

"Stop staring." Jessica said.

"I can't help it." Daniel replied.

"Yes you can." Jessica said.

"No really I can't. I keep thinking how lucky I am." Daniel replied.

"How so?" Jessica asked.

"Because I have you in my life." Daniel answered.

"We'll call it even, cause we're both lucky. No finish up so we can sleep." Jessica said.

They soon finished up and changed for bed.

"You have everything you need." Jessica asked.

"All but my bags but otherwise I do." Daniel answered.

They got into bed and turned out the lights. Daniel wrapped his arms around her. They soon fell asleep. Halfway through the night, Jessica woke up and headed to the bathroom. She did what she needed and headed out. She walked over to the sliding glass door and opened it. Jessica walked out and sat down. The fresh air felt good against her hot skin. Daniel woke up and noticed Jessica wasn't in bed. He got up and headed for the balcony. He walked out and sat down beside Jessica.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"I got hot." Jessica answered.

"Alright, if you want I can turn on thr air conditioner." Daniel said.

"But I don't want you to freeze." Jessica replied.

"Baby, I can deal with it. We need to get you comfortable." daniel said.

Daniel got up and helped Jessica up and they went inside.

"Just close the screen door." Jessica said.

"You think that will work." Daniel asked.

"It'll work much better then the air conditioner." Jessica answered.

Daniel shut the screen part and locked it. They headed back to bed and got in. Daniel pulled her close and held her all night.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The next morning, Daniel was up and dressed. He left Jessica a note and left the room. When Jessica woke up, she saw the note and understood. Jessica was getting dressed when the knocking started. She opened the door and ther was Eve.

"Saw Daniel leave your room." Eve said.

"Nothing happened. We just talked." Jessica replied.

"That's what he said too." Eve said.

"Don't even think anything happened. We talked and he slept on the couch." Jessica replied.

Would you tell me if there was something going on." Eve asked.

"If there was yes but there isn't." Jessica answered.

"So what did you have planned today." Eve asked.

"Let's just say we'll need the girls." Jessica answered.

"But you hardly go shopping." Eve said.

"I know but when I do, you know what happens." Jessica replied.

"Finish getting dressed and me and the girls will meet you down in the lobby." Eve said.

Eve left and Jessica closed the door. She finished getting dressed. She made sure she had everything before she headed out of the door. She headed to the elevator and got in. She held on for dear life as the elevator decended to the lobby. Once the elevator doors finally opened, Jessice got out. She didn't see the girls anywhere but she saw Daniel. He saw her and smiled at her. Daniel headed over to her. He took her hand and lead her far away from prying eyes. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"Are you okay." Jessica asked.

"I just miss you is all." Daniel answered.

"You'll have to call me while us girls are out shopping." Jessica said.

"Do I want to know why." Daniel asked.

"I'll nedd an excuse to come back early." Jessica answered.

"I could think of an excuse now." Daniel said.

"Daniel, are you serious." Jessica asked.

"More then you know." Daniel answered.

"Are we even ready for that." Jessica asked.

"I'm ready for it but if you're not then we'll see how things go." Daniel answered.

Jessica heard the girls so she quickly kissed Daniel after he let her go. He watched her as her and the girls left the hotel.

"What kept you." Eve asked.

"Got a call from mom." Jessica answered.

Jessica knew no one would question her about the call. Even though it was a lie.

"So where are we going." Jessica asked.

"We are going to get you a few nice dresses and stuff to get Daniel to really notice you." Melina answered.

Jessica knew not to argue because they would just do it anyway. Jessica followed Eve, Evora, Melin and Natalya out to the rental. Jessica sat in the back while Natalya drove. Once at the mall, everyone got out and walked inside. The others dragged her all over and Jessica wasn't liking it.

"just pick out a couple so we can see if it will work." Evora said.

"Why are they doing this when you have the date." Jessica answered.

"They will after they finish with you." Evora answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"Just think about helping me find something." Evora replied.

"I was never good at this." Jessica said.

"Who helped you last time." Evora asked.

"John did after the accident." Jessica answered.

Evora handed two dresses to Jessica. She knew to try them on before the others showed up. Once the first dress was on, Jessica walked out and Evora told her what she thought so Jessica went to chande into the second one. Evora did the same thing she did for the first. After that, Jessica changed back into her clothes.

"So." Jessica asked.

"Get both that way the others will leave you alone." Evora answered.

Jessica walked around and picked out a couple of things. She handed them to Evora. Evora went to try them on but just before she walked out, Jessica's phone rang. Evora walked out and noticed Jessica texting.

"What's wrong?" Evora asked.

"It's just my mom. Let's finish up so I can tell Mike what she said." Jessica answered.

"First we need to get you some sexy stuff." Evora said.

Evora finished trying on her stuff and got dressed. Both girls paid for their things. Evors lead Jessica towards Victoria Secrets. They walked in and seperated. Jessica had no problem picking out things. She even found a little something for both Halloween and Christmas. She knew the outfit for Halloween would be used for a match so she bought two identical of both the Halloween and Christmas. Evora walked over and saw what Jessica had chose.

"So you're thinking ahead." Evora said.

"Yeah it's a hell of a lot easier. So when all the girls go out to get something new, I'll have mine already." Jessica replied.

"I should ge some new make-up to go with the new stuff." Evora said.

"Why don't you wait a day or so before you do that." Jessica asked.

"I could do that cause I will need to pick up something for next week." Evora answered.

They paid for their items and went to meet up with the other three. Evora noticed there was a lot of texting.

"It must be bad." Evora said.

"No, she jus makes sure that we have everything." Jessica replied.

Evora understood, her parents were like that when she first started working.

"Are you gonna do lunch." Eve asked.

"I can't mom keeps reminding me to tell Mike something." Jessica answered.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Everyone agree they'd do lunch another time. So they walked out of the mall and headed towards the rental. They got inand Eve drove back to the hotel. Once there, everyone got out and headed inside. Jessica headed straight up to her room. The girls didn't neew to know she lied to them unless they asked Mike.

Not to long after, Daniel knocked on her door and Jessica opened it. Daniel walked inside.

"So how was it." Daniel asked.

"Not the best but first I want to tell Mike about us. Then the girls." Jessica answered.

"Did they suspect anything." Daniel asked.

I kept telling them my mom was doing all the texting. So no I don't think." Jessica answered.'

"Call your brother and invite him to dinner and then you can tell him." Daniel said.

Jessica didn't hesitate to call Mike and do what Daniel suggested. Mike agreed but asked her why and she tol him it was because she wanted to spend some time with him. Mike knew Jessica was right, they did need to spend time together. He missed her when she worked with Phil. It was bad since they worked on two different brands but one good thing came out of it. She was much better and he knew they wouldn't keep her on Smackdown for to long. Mike had to tell her something as well. They agreed on a time and place but Mike made her accept the fact that he was gonna pick her up and he was gonna pay for dinner. They told each other they loved them and hung up.

"So." Daniel asked.

"He agreed." Jessica answered.

"Don't worry, I have plans of my own." Daniel said.

"Let me guess, it either dinner with friends or working out." Jessica replied.

"Dinner and then I'll be working on something for you." Daniel said.

"I know our anniversary is coming up." Jessica replied.

"Yeah and I'd like to spend it with out any interruptions." Daniel said.

"All right after dinner with Mike and then I'll make time to tell the girls." Jessica replied.

"Don't forget to till Mike what you told the girls." Daniel said.

"So are you coming back after dinner?" Jessica asked.

"Not right agter but I will be here." Daniel answered.

Jessica started to walk away but Daniel grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"daniel, let me go. I have to get ready." Jessica said.

"I know but give me a minute." Daniel replied.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah, I just want to hold you before anything goes wrong." Daniel answered.

"Nothing is going to happen. Mike already had the talk with you. So I say he wants us to be together." Jessica said.

"Will you still love me if he kills me." Daniel asked.

"Yes I will." Jessica answered.

Daniel let her go and Jessica headed towards the bathroom.

"I'll see you later tonight." Daniel said.

Jessica went back to DSaniel and kissed him before he left her room. She watched the door close before she headed into the bathroom. She took a quick shower. Once she finished with her shower, she walked out and slowely got ready. First she did her make-up. Second she went to pick out a paie of jeans and her black GAC (Ghost Adventures Crew) button up. Last was her black zip up ankle boots.

Mike knocked on the door half an hour later and Jessica let him in.

"You about rready." Mike asked.

"Yeah I just have to get my card, phone and money." Jessica answered.

Jessica did all that and they left her room. Mike lead her down the hall to the elevator. Once the doors opened, they got in. Mike held his sister all the way to the lobby. Once the doors opened again, they got out. Mike lead her to the hotle restaurant. They sat down and were soon waited on.

"So what's up." Mike asked.

"Well ther is something I need to tell you so I need you not to get mad." Jessica answered.

"If it's about Daniel, then I know." Mike said.

"How do you know that." Jessica asked.

"Your my sister and you've been happy for about three months. So I put two and two together and it all adds up." Mike answered.

"So your not mad." Jessica asked.

"No so you and him can do what you've been doing." Mike answered.

"The girls don't know about Daniel and I yet." Jessica said.

"Let me guess you kept telling them mom keeps calling." Mike replied.

"Yeah." Jessica so.

"So if they ask, I'll play along." Mike replied.

"I'll trell them soon, I promise." Jessica said.

The waitress came back with their drinks and said she'd be back for their orders.

"So does mom and dad know." Mike asked.

"Yes they found out the last time we were home." Jessica answered.

"What do you want to fo after this." Mike asked.

"Hotel garden so we can talk more." Jessica answered.

The waitress came back and they placed their food order.

"There is something I have to tell you." Mike said.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"I had a talk with Vince and got him to consider moving you to Raw." Mike answered.

"I don't know if I should be happy about it." Jessica said.

"Just think about it, you'd be able to be wit Daniel more. You and I could have our once a month brother/sister thimg more often." Mike replied.

"Let me talk to Daniel first and then I'll give it some thought." Jessica said.

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Mike replied.

Not to long after, the waitress came back with their food. They started eating with little conversatioin.

"Are you okay." Mike asked.

"No. I have no idea what to get Daniel." Jessica answered.

"I can help you with that, trust me." Mike said.

"I do trust you." Jessica replied.

"So what's Daniel doing tonight." Mike asked.

"Dinner with friends and then he was gonna work on something got me." Jessica answered.

"When is your anniversary." Mike asked.

"The week before my birthday." Jessica answered.

"I'll take care of it." Mike said.

They finished eating. Mike paid and they left the restaurant. Mike lead her out to the garden. They walked around the garden a couple of times before Mike said something.

"Anything else you want to do." Mike asked.

"I didn't think you'd want anything else to do." "Jessica answered.

"I'd figured you wouldn't want to head back if Daniels not ther." Mike said.

"True but why don't we go up to watch a movie." Jessica replied.

"We can do that." Mike said.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They left the garden and headed back to the elevator. Once on, the elevator went to Jessica's floor. When the doors opened, they got out and headed down the hall to Jessica's room. She unlocked the door and they both went inside.

"Go find something to watch while I get comfortable." Jessica said.

Mike watched his sister head inside the bathroom before he got comfortable on the couch. He flipped through the movie guide till he came across Jessica's favorite T.V. show. Mike waited for Jessica before he started it.

"Good choice." Jessica said.

"I know it's your favorite. Hell if anyone knew about you and Zak they'd kill you." Mike replied.

"What's that suppose to mean." Jessica asked.

"I'm just saying if they found out you dated him, they'd kill you and want to know the details." Mike answered.

"Let's just drop it." Jessica said.

"Does he still call." Mike asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Why don't you go back to him." Mike asked.

"Because I want to see if Daniel and I work out or not." Jessica answered.

"If you don't work out then what." Mike said.

"Then maybe Zak would have another chance. But for now all we are is friends." Jessica replied.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Forty-five minutes later, Daniel walked in and saw both Jessica ans Mike watching t.v. Mike noticed someone was watching so he got up.

"I'll see you later." Mike said.

"Alright." Jessica replied.

Mike left the hotel room. Daniel sat down beside Jessica.

"It's about over." Jessica sais.

"So what were you and Mike talking about." Daniel asked.

"An ex boyfriend." Jessica answered.

"Alright I don't need to know anymore." Daniel said.

They watched the last of the show and then Jessica got up. Jessica walked over to the bed and crawled in.

"You coming." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Daniel answered.

Daniel got up and headed over to the bed and crawled in. Jessica turned onto her side to face the wall.

"Are you okay?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, just fine." Jessica answered.

"Jess, talk to me please." Daniel said.

"There's nothing to talk about." Jessica replied.

"Are you mad at me." Daniel asked.

"No, I'm mad at Mike." Jessica answered.

"Does it have to do with your ex." Daniel asked.

"Mike thinks I should be with him and not you." Jessica answered.

"And." Daniel said.

"And I want to see where we go." Jessica replied.

"And Mike is stupid." Daniel said.

"He is but he's like you about me, protective." Jessica replied.

"Yeah that's true but I at least don't over do it." Daniel said.

"That's not your job." Jessica replied.

"Feel better." Daniel asked.

Jessica turned to face him.

"Yeah but like I said, I wasn't mad at you." Jessica answered.

Daniel kissed her and Daniel held her all night.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The next morning, Jessica was awoken by loud banging on the door. Jessica got out of bed and headed to the door. Jessica opened the door and saw Eve and Natalya.

"what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"We need some answers." Eve answered.

"Where were you last night." Natalya asked.

"Spent time with Mike. We had dinner then walked around the garden and then came back here to watch t.v." Jessica answered.

"Reason is, we saw Daniel at a restaurant with some of the other guys." Eve said.

"We thought he'd be with you after the other morning." Natalya replied.

"He has a life of his own." Jessica said.

"Has he asked you out yet." Eve asked.

"Not yet but I hope soon." Jessica answered.

"Go get dressed and we'll meet you for dinner." Eve said.

"If were not meeting till dinner then I'm going back to bed." Jessica replied.

"Alright see you later." Natalya said.

Jessica watched both girls leave before she shut the door. She headed back into the bedroom. She crawled into bed.

"So." Daniel asked.

"Eve and Natalya wanted answers about where I was last night." Jessica answered.

Daniel pulled her close and she got comfortable.

"I have to get up to go to the gym, so you go back to sleep." Daniel said.

"Remember to bring breakfast on you way back." Jessica replied.

"I'll remember, now you go back to sleep." Daniel said.

Daniel got up and grabbed his bag. He headed into the bathroom and changed. Once done he walked out, he saw Jessica was already asleep. He left the room and headed down to the gym.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jessica woke up twenty minutes later. She took a shower. Once she was done with her shower, she walked out to the bedroom. She pulled on black jeans and a black GAC t-shirt. She didn't bother with her shoes. She turned on the t.v. and flipped through the channels.

Not to long after, Daniel walked into the room with breakfast. Daniel sat down beside her on the couch. He handed her, her breakfast and she began eating.

"So what are we doing today." Daniel asked.

"Well you are gonna take a shower first of all. Then not much else." Jessica answered.

"Let me guess, the girls have dinner planned." Daniel said.

"Unless something comes up." Jessica replied.

"Like me and you going out." Daniel said.

"Yes but we don't have to." Jessica replied.

"Eat up while I get a shower." Daniel said.

Daniel got up and headed into the bathroom. Jessica continued eating while watching cartoons. Once she finished eating, Daniel had finished his shower.

"So I was thinking about what we were talking about." Daniel said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"And I really think we should go out just to get the girls off our case." Daniel said.

"You're right, they won't stop till we do." Jessica replied.

"So what do you say." Daniel asked.

"Just tell me when." Jessica answered.

"Well call Eve and cancel dinner. Just tell her I asked you out tonight and you didn't want to pas it up." Daniel said.

"Alright, give me a minute to do that. But I'll warn you they'll want to help me." Jessica replied.

"Tell them eight and I'll head back to my room." Daniel said.

Jessica pulled out her cell and called Eve. She explained everything about why she was canceling. Eve understood but told her, she'd be there to help her get ready. Jessica didn't expect anything less. Once she ended the call, Jessica set her phone down.

"Let me guess, you planned something." Jessica said.

"Dinner's at eight, the girls will be here in a few hours before. So we have sometime before that." Daniel replied.

"What are you saying exactly." Jessica asked.

"You and I have a quickie." Daniel answered.

"Are you really sure you want that." Jessica asked.

"But you don't want it, do you." Daniel answered.

"I do but I'm not ready." Jessica said.

Daniel had left after that so he could get ready. Jessica knew if she didn't finish her shower soon, Eve would interrupt. Jessica soon finished and got out and dried off. Jessica walked out of the bathroom just as someone knocked on the door. Jessica opened the door and moved so Eve and Melina could just walk in.

"So he finally asked you out." Eve said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

Jessica watched as Eve went through her bag. Eve was pulling out everything.

"What are you doing." Melina asked.

"Looking through her stuff to see if she has anything." Eve answered.

Eve went over to the bags and opened each one. When she saw the dresses, she then looked at Jessica.

"Where were you hiding these." Eve asked.

"Wasn't hiding them, wasn't gonna tell you about them." Jessica answered.

"So choose one, but either one will make Daniel want you more." Melina said.

"She won't choose, so we do that for her." Eve replied.

Eve held up one dress then the other. First the black Sequin Trim Skirt Set and the second one, a Lace Cup Ruffled Dress in Black Hibiscus.

"Which one." Eve asked.

"The first one." Melina answered.

Eve laid the black Sequin Trim Skirt Set down and put the other dress back in the bag it came in.

"Before you put it on, we do make up and hair." Melina said.

Jessica sat down and let both Eve and Melina do what needed to be done. As much as Jessica hated this she was glad she didn't have to put up with it all the time. She was even thankful that Mike was a guy and would never do this to her. But anyway, Jessica was thinking about how to tell the girls about Daniel and her. Nothing seemed right and no matter how anyone looked at it, it would feel like she had hurt them on purpose. Before she knew it, her hair and makeup was done and she was changing into the black Sequin Trim Skirt Set. Once changed she sat down to pit on the black Rhinestone and Satin Sandal heels.

"I'm not gonna look." Jessica said.

"After tonight, Daniel will be yours." Eve replied.

"Alright now, he's gonna be here soon so we'll head out." Melina said.

Jessica watched both girls leave. She hated they did this but still loved them. Not to long, Daniel walked into the hotel room. He saw Jessica and couldn't believe she could look like this.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"You can stop staring." Jessica said.

"How do you do that." Daniel asked.

"I can see your reflection from the window." Jessica answered.

"You ready for dinner." Daniel asked.

"Yeah and I just know the girls will be watching." Jessica answered.

"Then we'll give them a show." Daniel said.

"If it was anything like earlier, then that's not something I want them to see." Jessica replied.

"Alright if you have everything then we can go." Daniel said.

Jessica doubled checked before they left. She handed the keycard to Daniel. They then headed to the elevator and got on. Daniel held her all the way to the lobby. Before the doors opened, he kissed her. Once the doors opened, Daniel let go and they got off the elevator. Daniel grabbed her hand and lead her out of the hotel.

"Where are you taking me." Jessica asked.

"Away from the hotel so we can be less secretive." Daniel answered.

She didn't need to ask anymore questions and she followed Daniel out to the rental and they got in. Daniel drove to a nice Greek restaurant. Once at the restaurant, they got out and walked inside. They didn't have to wait after Daniel gave his name. The followed the waiter and sat down and given menues. The waiter said he'd be back and then left.

"You had this planned." Jessica said.

"Yeah but I had help." Daniel replied.

"Don't say the girls helped." Jessica said.

"Dave helped." Daniel replied.

"He's the only one to know my favorites." Jessica said.

"So tell me what I don't know." Daniel replied.

"Same goes for you." Jessica said.

So that's what they did until the waited returned. Daniel ordered for the both of them and the waiter left continued talking. Jessica told Daniel a few things he didn't know and he did the same.

"So how are you gonna tell the girls." Daniel asked.

"I'll do that when they least expect it." Jessica answered.

"You're evil, you know it." Daniel said.

"Not evil just smart. They will try to say it was them who got us together." Jessica replied.

"And." Daniel asked.

"And I'll let the cat out of the bag." Jessica answered.

Soon the waiter came back with their food. He then left again. They talked while they ate. There wasn't nothing they couldn't say to the other.

"So how are you gonna tell the girls." Daniel asked.

"I don't know just yet." Jessica answered.

"Then let's work something out." Daniel said.

"You have a plan." Jessica replied.

"Sort of." Daniel said.

Daniel continued explaining about how to tell the girls, when Jessica noticed the girls walk in. She silently motioned to Daniel.

"Let's finish her and then the movie." Daniel said.

"You know how rare it is to actually have time to have a real date." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, I know." Daniel said.

"Do you really, caues I know for a fact." Jessica replied.

"And." Daniel asked.

"And they hardly ever work unless you work with each other." Jessica answered.

"Yeah but we'll make it work." Daniel said.

"You don't think we'll be able to work out do you." Jessica asked.

"I do want us to work. I just think we'll have our work cut out." Daniel answered.

"Not really." Jessica said.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I mean we won't have to work. We'll be on the same schedule." Jessica answered.

"That's right." Daniel said.

"Daniel, are you really sure about us." Jessica asked.

"We've been together for three months, but things are gonna change." Daniel answered.

"Change." Jessica said.

"Yeah they have me winning the United States Championship and then I have the Bellas to deal with." Daniel replied.

"And the Bellas want me out of the picture. So after dinner, you're free to do what you need to do." Jessica said.

"Will you be okay." Daniel asked.

"You don't need to worry about me." Jessica answered.

They ate in silence. They kept doing everything so the girls didn't suspect anything. Once they finished eating, Daniel paided and the left the restaurant. They got into the car and Daniel drove back to the hotel. They were silent the whole way. Once at the hotel, they got out. Jessica headed to the hotel bar and sat down in an empty booth. A waitress soon walked over and too Jessica's order.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Ten minutes later, she wa still at the booth when Mike and Phil sat down.

"What happened." Mike asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"What did Daniel do." Mike asked.

"He told me about the upcoming changes. So we did the best thing for us." Jessica answered.

"Was it mutal or was it one sided." Phil asked.

"It was both." Jessica answered.

"So you agreed because of the changes." Mike said.

"Yeah." Jessica replied.

"Well, I don't want you alone tonight." Mike said.

"I'm not gonna do anything stupid. Besides once the girls find me, they're gonna want details." Jessica replied.

"They can wait, Phil will stay with you if you want." Mike said.

"Only if you think I need him." Jessica replied.

"Jess, it's for the best." Phil said.

"So finish your soda and then you and Phil can go upstairs and watch a movie." Mike replied.

Jessica didn't argue with Mike. She soon finished her soda and all three left the bar. Mike left Phile and Jessica to do his own thing. Phil lead Jessica to the elevator. They waited a little before getting on. Phil held her all the way to her floor. They got off and Jessica lead Phil to her room. Once she unlocked the door, she noticed Daniel had taken all his things.

"You okay." Phil asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Go change while I head back to my room and get my things." Phil said.

Phil grabbed her keycard and left. Jessica headed into the bedroom and traded the black Sequin Trim Skirt Set for her frog pajama pants and her GAC t-shirt. She then headed out to the living room and sat down on the couch. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels. She finally settled on another episode of Ghost Adventures.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Half an hour later, Phil walked in and saw her sitting on the couch. He set his bags down and headed over to the couch. He sat down.

"You okay." Phil asked.

"As good as anyone could expect." Jessica answered.

"At least you don't have the girls." Phil said.

"Mike will tell them when he sees them." Jessica replied.

"So why are you so fasinated with this show." Phil asked.

"Ex boyfriend." Jessica answered.

"Let me guess the really cute one." Phil said.

"All three are cute, but Zak would be the one that got me hooked on this." Jessica replied.

"Why did you break up?" Phil asked.

"Mike was part of it and the other part was both of us being busy." Jessica answered.

"So why don't you try again." Phil asked.

"I would't mind but Zak, I'm not sure about." Jessica answered.

"Has he even called you?" Phil asked.

"Once a week but it's always cut short." Jessica answered.

They continued watching tv and nothing was said unless Phil asked questions about the show. Once another episode started, Jessica had enough. She got up and headed into the bedroom. She had to get some sleep. She had another photo shoot in the afternoon. Phil walked in and sat down on the bed.

"You can sleep in here tonight." Jessica said.

"Are you sure." Phil asked.

"Yeah, we bunk together all the time when Mike had a girl for the night." Jessica answered.

"I know. I just didn't want to put you out or anything." Phil said.

"You won't. I just have a photo shoot in the afternoon and I need sleep.'' Jessica replied.

"I have the same schedule as you so we both better get some sleep." Phil said.

Jessica crawled into bed and Phil got in beside her. They soon fell asleep.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The next morning, Jessica carefully crawled out of bed and grabbed what she needed before she headed into the bathroom. She locked the door and began her shower. Phil woke up to the sound of water running and knew Jessica was in the bathroom. So Phil just waited until Jessica was done.

Half an hour later, Jessica walked out dressed. Phil walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Jessica was just slipping on her shoes when she heard knocking. She headed towards the door and opened it.

"What happened with Daniel?" Eve asked.

"Nothing happened with Daniel." Jessica answered.

"Then why isn't he here with you." Eve asked.

"Because we broke up last night." Jessica answered.

"Am I missing something." Eve asked.

"Daniel and I were dating for three months before you and Melina helped out. Last night we broke up because of the changes that are gonna happen to him." Jessica answered.

"So who's with you now?" Eve asked.

"Mike thought it was best if I had Phil here so I wouldn't do anything stupid." Jessica answered.

Eve hugged Jessica and then left. Jessica closed the door and grabbed her keycard, cell and wallet. Phil had finished his shower and was fully dressed.

"Ready." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Phil answered.

They both left the room and headed to the elevator and got on. Phil held her. Once the doors opened and they walked into the lobby. Phil lead her out of the hotel and towards a small cafe. They sat in a booth and a waitress arrived with menus. She soon left.

"I can't believe you are still scared of the elevator." Phil said.

"Not like you have a problem with it." Jessica replied.

"I don't mind holding you. But you need to face your fear." Phil said.

"I do that everyday I get on one but after what happened, I don't want to face it." Jessica replied.

"I know you face it but don't let it eat at you." Phil said.

"Enough about that, I'm hungry." Jessica replied.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Months after Phil and Jessica had breakfast, things had changed. Phil and Jessica grew closer as friends and that's all they would ever be. The girls kept trying to hook her up with every single wrestler but Jessica wasn't having it. Mike noticed Jessica was changing and not in the good way. Mike knew he had to either get the girls to help or find her someone. They were sitting in catering when Mike decided he had enough. He gathered up the girls.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Jessica." Mike answered.

"Is she okay." Melina asked.

"She's not herself lately. Phil only comes around when he wants. She's lonely more or less." Mike answered.

"We know, she doesn't hang out with us like she used to." Eve said.

"So what do we do about it." Melina asked.

"Anything, I don't like seeing my sister like this." Mike answered.

"Why don't you have John talk to her." Eve asked.

"Might work." Mike answered.

"I'll go see if he'll do it." Melina said.

They watched as Melina left catering. Eve decided she was gonna try and talk to Jessica. Mike eventually sat down and watched.

"Jess, what's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"Everyone noticed the changes, so what's really wrong." Eve asked.

"There's nothing wrong, I just needed a change." Jessica answered.

Eve was gonna say something but stopped. Not to long later, Melina and John walked in. John headed straight for Jessica and helped her up. He lead her out of catering and away from everyone.

"What's wrong." Jessica asked.

"Everyone's worried about you and how much you've changed." John answered.

"But I needed this for me, no one else." Jessica said.

"I know that but since you and Daniel broke up, you've been lonely and pushing the girls away." John replied.

"I'm sorry for doing that, but I needed space for a little while." Jessica said.

"So tell them that." John replied.

"What about Mike?" Jessica asked.

"Just give him something to make him happy." John answered.

"I really think Mike will know." Jessica said.

"He'll never know until later on." John replied.

"I hope this works." Jessica said.

"So anything else I need to know." John asked.

"Like what." Jessica answered.

"Like a new man in your life." John said.

"No but I do have my eye on someone but I'm scared to say anything." Jessica replied.

"Have Mike introduce you and if he won't go to someone who will." John said.

"What about the girls?" Jessica asked.

"Just tell them what you told me about space." John answered.

"Thanks John. I better get back." Jessica said.

"I'll walk you back." John replied.

John lead Jessica back to catering. She headed over to her brother and sat down.

"So what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Honestly, I see everyone with someone and I got depressed." Jessica answered.

"Why didn't you say something." Mike asked.

"Exactly when. When I was crying myself asleep ot when I'm alone in my room." Jessica answered.

"We'll get you a roommate. But I want you to talk to me." Mike said.

"All I can say is I'll try." Jessica replied.

"What about the girls." Mike asked.

"Would you help me with them." Jessica answered.

"Yeah sure." Mike said.

"Can I ask you something else." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Mike answered.

"Would you introduce me to someone." Jessica asked.

"Who." Mike answered.

"I think you know who." Jessica said.

"Just because he looks like Dave doesn't mean you should date him." Mike replied.

"There is that but besides The Nexus, how many others has he met." Jessica asked.

"Let me talk to him first to see if he's interested." Mike answered.

"Now." Jessica said.

"No later on. I promise." Mike replied.

"Anyway, I have to get going. I have to get changed and into hair and make up." Jessica said.

She got up and left catering. She needed to get away from Mike. Jessica walked down the hall and was on her way to the women's locker room when she bumped into Phil.

"Long time no see." Phil said.

"Not my fault." Jessica replied.

"I know it's mine." Phil said.

Jessica moved off to the side so she could walk down the hall and on her way. But Phil stopped her.

"What now." Jessica asked.

"I've heard about what's going on with you." Phil answered.

"So." Jessica said.

"So, I'd like to fix that." Phil replied.

"Yeah, how?" Jessica asked.

"You'll see." Phil answered.

"I don't like surprises and you know that." Jessica said.

"It's not a surprise per say. But you'll really like it." Phil replied.

"Then what is it." Jessica asked.

"You'll see later. Before the show ends." Phil answered.

Phil let her go and she walked to the women's dressing room. She walked inside and was met with Evora.

"I came here to help out so don't argue." Evora said.

"I wasn't. So what are we wearing this week." Jessica asked.

"Dark colors. Like black pants and a blood red top." Evora answered.

"Make up and shoes to match." Jessica said.

"Most definitely." Evora replied.

Jessica took the clothes that Evora handed her and headed into the bathroom and changed. She walked out and sat down in a chair that Evora had set up. Evora started on the make up.

"I won't look until you're done." Jessica said.

"Good then you can tell me what's up." Evora replied.

"You mean with me and what everyone is saying. I just wanted a change for me." Jessica said.

"Figured as much." Evora replied.

"Yeah." Jessica said.

"So how's the rest of your life." Evora asked.

"Lonely since Daniel and I broke up but willing to try again." Jessica answered.

"Really that soon." Evora asked.

"Yeah why not." Jessica answered.

"Alright, I'm done with you so you can look now." Evora said.

Jessica got out of the chair and looked in the mirror and was amazed that Evora had done a wonderful job.

"It's amazing, thanks." Jessica said.

"Welcome." Evora replied.

Jessica watched as Evora left the lockerroom before Jessica made her way out. She walked down the halls and met up with Mike.

"So what do they have you doing?" Mike asked.

"I'm sure I'll find out." Jessica answered.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Not to long after, Phil walked up with the rest of The Nexus. Phil knew Jessica didn't know any of them, so he introduced everyone. Mike had a feeling he knew what was gonna happen. He knew his sister. She wasn't gonna make a fool of herself because she likes Mason. Mike knew that he had an feeling. Phil picked up on it too. Phil grabbed Jessica and lead her out of earshot of everyone.

"Jess, I know you like him." Phil said.

"Who?" Jessica asked.

"Mason." Phil answered.

"So." Jessica said.

"So he likes you too." Phil replied.

"You know Mike thinks I like him cause he looks like Dave." Jessica said.

"It occured to me but I know that's not it. I know you think there is something more to him." Phil replied.

"And you'd be right." Jessica said.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Phil asked.

"No, not yet." Jessica answered.

"Well we better get back before Mike has a heart attack." Phil said.

"Yeah and I'll explain everything to him about how you and I are gonna work on being friends again." Jessica replied.

"Okay that would be best because I see the look he's giving me." Phil said.

"Don't mind him, he only does it cause he thinks he can scare you." Jessica replied.

"I don't scare easily." Phil said.

"I know that. So don't let Mike bully you. He does that enough with everyone else." Jessica replied.

"You better head back over before he blows a fuse." Phil said.

Jessica walked back over to Mike. Phil walked back to the rest of Nexus.

"What did he want?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk." Jessica answered.

"That better be all." Mike said.

"Would you stop already. I hate when you do that. It makes me want to beat the crap out of you." Jessica replied.

"I only want to protect you." Mike said.

Before Jessica could say anything, Eve walked up with Jessica's script.

"I went to get mine and they gave me yours as well." Eve said.

"Thanks." Jessica replied.

Jessica found a crate and hopped on. She opened the script and started reading. She was so into the script, she didn't notice Phil standing in front of her.

"So." Phil said.

"You made this happen, didn't you?" Jessica asked.

"We needed a female in Nexus. So of course I did." Phil answered.

"But why me." Jessica asked.

"You aren't in any story line so they thought you'd be perfect." Phil answered.

"And." Jessica said.

"And they wanted to put you with me but I explained why that wouldn't work." Phil replied.

"There's more, so tell me." Jessica said.

"Just remember you asked for this." Phil replied.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"I told them you're more suited for Mason." Phil replied.

"You didn't." Jessica said.

"I did. You're perfect for him." Phil replied.

"What else?" Jessica asked.

"That's all I know." Phil answered.

Jessica continued reading. Phil took the script and she looked at him.

"What are you hiding?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing." Phil answered.

"Phil." Jessica said.

"Fine, read it for yourself." Phil replied.

Phil handed her the script and she continued reading. It took her a few minutes before she got to the part Phil was trying so hard to hide. When Jessica looked up, she looked directly at Phil.

"Why the hell would you hide that from me." Jessica asked.

"Because I don't want to see you hurt." Phil answered.

"But it's gonna happen anyway." Jessica said.

"I know but I didn't want it to me that does it." Phil replied.

"Well it is, so don't punt me." Jessica said.

"Deal." Phil replied.

"So do I need to know anything else." Jessica asked.

"So you and Mason get together and it works out. After a while, you go up for a title and everyone know the pressure of that but I add more. You get sick of it and you start to rebel. Mason tried to help me but it's not working and he can't stop me from hurting you." Phil answered.

"Phil, I can live with that. As long as I get a kiss out of this." Jessica said.

"Who did you want kissing you." Phil asked.

"Just take a guess." Jessica answered.

"I can arrange that." Phil said.

"I better get back to Mike and explain everything. I don't need him after you." Jessica replied.

"Let me send someone with you." Phil said.

"I can handle Mike, but if it would make you feel better." Jessica replied.

"I would feel lots better." Phil said.

Jessica waited till Phil moved so she could hop off the crate. Phil motioned for one of the guys.

"What do you need?"

"Mason, take Jessica to find the Miz." Phil answered.

"Do I need to know why." Mason asked.

"She's gonna explain her part of the script. I don't want Mike to hurt her." Phil answered.

"He won't hurt me phusically. He knows if he does our parents will kill him." Jessica said.

"You're related to The Miz." Mason asked.

"Yes but not blood related." Jessica answered.

"You'll have to explain that to me." Mason said.

"Later. I will." Jessica replied.

"Ready." Mason asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

Mason lead Jessica away from the rest of Nexus. They were walking through the halls.

"So have any idea where he is?" Mason asked.

"We find Alex and ask him." Jessica answered.

Mason understood what she meant.

"You okay?" Jessica asked.

"I'm fine." Mason answered.

Jessica knew not to anget the big man, so she kept quiet. She finally saw Alex and thankfully Mike was with him. It's not that she hated Alex, he just wouldn't leave her alone and that scared her. What were they thinking putting them together? Jessica walked towards Mike.

"You okay." Mike asked.

"Yeah just came to let you know what they have me doing." Jessica answered.

Jessica explained everything and Mike took offense to it.

"What's the problem?" Jessica asked.

"I don't like any of it." Mike answered.

"They don't have me with Phil or doing anything with him." Jessica said.

"He's going to hurt you." Mike replied.

"Not serious but it's part of it." Jessica said.

"When you guys practice, I want to me there." Mike replied.

"No, you're not. I need to do things without you." Jessica said.

"I know you do. I trust you but I don't trust them." Mike replied.

"Then let me do this by myself the first time. Then if I feel uncomfortable after that, then you can go along." Jessica said.

"I guess I have no choice but to let you do this. If I don't you'll go to mom and dad and I don't need them after me." Mike replied.

"Alright, I'm gonna head to catering if anyone wants me." Jessica said.

Jessica started to walk away but Mason wouldn't let her. He grabbed her hand and lead her back the way they came.

"Why can't I go to catering." Jessica asked.

"Because we have to go out in a few minutes." Mason answered.

"I just need a bottle of water." Jessica said.

"We can get one after we get back." Mason replied.

Jessica just followed along and didn't say another word. When they got back to the group, Phil just looked at her.

"What's wrong." Phil asked.

"He wouldn't let me get a bottle of water." Jessica answered.

"Some one get her water." Phil said.

Phil then took her off to the side.

"What did I do now?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing. He was just doing what he was suppose to." Phil answered.

"I know that but he didn't have to be pissy about it." Jessica said.

Jessica walked over to a crate and hopped on. She hated the fact that everyone treated her like a little girl. It was even worse now that no one cared about how she felt. She would never live down the fact she was Mike's little sister and everyone saw it that way.

Phil walked over and handed her a bottle of water. She took the bottle and opened it, then took a drink.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"Before I ask again, I know what you're thinking and it's not true." Phil said.

"How when they think I'm just like Mike." Jessica asked.

"They don't think that because you're different." Phil answered.

"But they treat me like a kid." Jessica said.

"Mike does because you're his sister but I don't know anyone else who does." Phil replied.

"They don't have to say it to think it." Jessica said.

"And." Phil replied.

"And Mason is one that thinks it." Jessica said.

"We'll worry about it after we introduce you into the group." Phil replied.

"You know I won't kneel or anything you want me to do out there." Jessica said.

"I know that, so I'll figure out something you'll do." Phil replied.

Phil helped her off of the crate and they walked towards the group.

"You'll get a cue before you come out. But before that, we'll got out and talk." Phil said.

"I know and they have my music.'' Jessica replied.

"Should I be scared." Phil asked.

"No, I picked it out. Mike doesn't have a clue either." Jessica answered.

"Alright, we have to get out there. So just be ready." Phil said.

"I will." Jessica replied.

She watched as Phil and Nexus got they're cue before heading out. She watched on a monitor as Phil talked. He eventually got around to talking about adding a new memeber to Nexus. He called her out and then 'Avril Lavinge's "What The Hell" started. She got her cue and walked out of the back. She then carefully walked down to the ring. She carefully climbed the steps. She then got into the ring. Jessica walked towards Phil.

"Are you ready to join us." Phil asked.

Jessica looked at each guy behind Phil.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"There is one thing you have to do before you are in." Phil said.

"What." Jessica asked.

Phil got closer to her. But he didn't do anything, instead he motioned for Mason. Mason did as told and moved towards Jessica. He looked down at her and the crowd got quiet. Next thing anyone knew Madon bent down and kissed her. Jessica knew it was part of the show but couldn't help herself. She enjoyed it a little to much. Once Mason stopped, Phil hugged her. That was all she had to do. Everything after this would be easy. Phil let her go and all the guys headed out of the ring. Jessica followed behind them and she carefully walked down the steps. She started walking up the ramp and the guys watched her. Once backstage, Mike met her to congratulate her.

"You did great." Mike said.

"Thanks." Jessica replied.

"So are we still on for dinner." Mike asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Mine, yours or restaurant." Mike asked.

"My room but I'm sure a couple of the girls will show up." Jessica answered.

"I know." Mike said.

"You don't object." Jessica asked.

"The only time I object to is when I want brother/sister time." Mike answered.

"What's gonna happen when I start dating again?" Jessica asked.

"The same goes for that. We made that promise to each other as well as mom and dad." Mike answered.

"Alright, I'll be there after I finish." Jessica said.

"Okay." Mike replied.

Mike watched his sister as she headed towards the lockerroom. Once she was out of sight, he focuesed on his speech.

Jessica was glad no one else was in the lockerroom when she walked in. She sat down and took off the shoes, then the rest of the outfit. She then greabbed her clothes and put them on. She finished putting her shoes on when Mason walked in.

"Can I help you." Jessica asked.

"Phil sent me." Mason answered.

"What for?" Jessica asked.

"Told me to tell you he wants to talk to you."Mason answered.

"He more likely wants to do more than talk." Jessica said.

"Are you and he together." Mason asked.

"No, we are nothing but friends." Jessica answered.

"So anyone could ask you out." Mason asked.

"Just about anyone." Jessica answered.

"Always good to know." Mason said.

"Why are you trying to ask me out?" Jessica asked.

"Maybe but it's hard." Mason answered.

"Why." Jessica asked.

"It just is." Mason answered.

"If you really wanted to ask me out, just ask." Jessica said.

"It's not hard at all." Mason replied.

"All you really have to remember is I don't need anything fancy." Jessica said.

"About ready." Mason asked.

"Let me grab my bag and then we can go." Jessica answered.

She picked up her bag and started towards the door. Mason was already outside waiting. Jessica made sure she had everything. She then walked out of the lockerroom. Mason took a hold of her hand and they walked towards the Nexus locker. Once there, Mason made sure the others were dressed. Jessica walked in.

"So what do you want now." Jessica asked.

"I just wanted to talk." Phil answered.

"About what?" Jessica asked.

"The rest of the script." Phil answered.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Phil answered.

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just brother/sister time." Jessica said.

"I understand. You and Mike have that promise." Phil replied.

"And no matter who we date, they have to understant that as well." Jessic said.

"But it's only once a month." Phil replied.

"Unless one of us needs the other." Jessica said.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Phil replied

After that, Jessica headed out of the lockerroom and walked through the halls to the parking lot. As she neared her rental, she saw Eve leaning against the car.

"What's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Nothing, I just need a ride to the hotel." Eve answered.

"You want to drive." Jessica asked.

"Sure." Eve answered.

Jessica handed the keys to Eve and they got into the car. Eve started to drive and Jessica knew Eve had questions running through her head.

"So what was it like." Eve asked

"If your talking about the kiss with Mason, then it was okay. But before you ask, it wasn't like a normal kiss you'd get on a first date." Jessica answered.

"So it was more of the forced kind." Eve asked.

"He only did it cause Phil made him because I told Phil I wouldn't kneel or beg. So Mason did like he was told." Jessica answered.

"Does he know your single?" Eve asked.

"Everyone knows that." Jessica answered.

"Then why haven't you taken interest in anyone." Eve asked.

"I have but not in anyone you or the others choose." Jessica answered.

"So you want to find your own guy." Eve asked.

"Yes I do. That way it's my mistake." Jessica answered.

"Understandable." Eve said.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Twenty minutes later, Eve parked the car and gave Jessica the keys. They grabbed their bags and headed inside. They went different directions. Jessica waited for the elevator. Once the doors opened, Jessica got on but she wasn't the only one to get on.

"Are you following me." Jessica asked.

"No." Phil answered.

"Phil, it seems like you are." Jessica said.

"But I'm not. My room is on your floor." Phil replied.

"Okay." Jessica said.

"What's wrong?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

Phil moved closer and held her. Phil new her fear of the elevator. Once the doors opened, Phil let her go and Jessica headed towards her room. Phil followed but not in a stalker way. He was just making sure she made it safely. Once she was inside, Phil went to his room. Jessica had figured out Phil was only doing as he was asked. As if on cue, Mike knocked on the door. Jessica opened it and let her brother in.

"Go ahead and order for me while I go change into my pajamas." Jessica said.

Mike watched her head hinto the bathroom before using the hotel phone to order lots of food. After the call, Mike headed over to the couch and sat down. He turned on tv and flipped through the channels. Jessica had walked out and headed over and sat down. Mike handed her the remote and Jessica flipped through a few channels and found reruns of Ghost Adventures.

"How are you still able to watch him." Mike asked.

"Easy. It's more the show and not him." Jessica answered.

"But you still watch it." Mike said.

"Yes because I like this stuff." Jessica replied.

"Didn't he explain all of that to you at one time." Mike asked.

"Yes, but lay off Zak. He's not here to defend himself." Jessica answered.

"So what's going on between you and Mason?" Mike asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"But you want there to be something." Mike said

"I do but he had to do the asking." Jessica replied.

"Does he know that." Mike asked.

"I don't think he picked up on it when we talked." Jessica answered.

"Then he'll need another clue." Mike said.

"I can't do that. If he doesn't want anything to do with me then so be it." Jessica replied.

"You won't have to." Mike said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"I have a plan to help out." Mike answered.

"What are you gonna do?" Jessica asked.

"Don't you worry about it. I have it all worked out." Mike answered.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Half an hour later, there was a knock on the door. Mike got up and answered it. Once he opened the door, the food was wheeled in and then the guy left again. Mike grabbed some food and walked back over to the couch. He gave some to Jessica and they ate in silence. Not to long later, Jessica's cell phone rang and Mike went to answer it. He saw the number along with the name.

"You're still talking to him." Mike said.

"Him, who?" Jessica asked.

"Zak." Mike answered.

"Yeah so." Jessica said.

"You shouldn't lead him on." Mike replied.

"I'm not doing anything to him." Jessica said.

''Then what are you doing to him." Mike asked.

"We stayed friends and that's all." Jessica answered.

"And he knows that." Mike asked.

"Yes he does." Jessica answered.

"And." Mike said.

"And just answer the phone." Jessica replied.

Mike did answer her phone and then handed it to her. Jessica and Zak talked for a little while and then hung up.

"So what's he want." Mike asked.

"He wants to come see me." Jessica answered.

"And." Mike asked.

"And I told him no." Jessica answered.

"How exactly." Mike asked.

"I told him I have a boyfriend." Jessica answered.

"So he's not coming." Mike asked.

"He's coming to meet the boyfriend." Jessica answered.

"So we have to speed up this process." Mike said.

"Let's just finish tonight first." Jessica replied.

Mike and Jessica continued to eat their dinner and watching a movies. After all the food was gone, Mike put the cart outside her room and then he hugged her and kissed her forhead before heading back to his room for the night. Jessica soon turned off the lights and crawled into bed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next morning, Jessica woke up to knocking on her door. She got out of bed and opened the door. Mason walked right past her and into her room.

"What do you want this early." Jessica asked.

"Nothing, but we have to talk." Mason answered.

"About what." Jessica asked.

"I want to ask you out and you say it's simple to do but I can't do that." Mason answered.

"First let me get dressed and then we'll go down and get something to eat and talk then." Jessica said.

"Okay." Mason replied.

"Here's another thing you need to know about me. I have to be held in the elevator." Jessica said.

"You'll explain that to me, right." Mason asked.

"I will explain that as well as how I'm related to Mike but not blood related." Jessica answered.

Mason watched as she grabbed her clothes and walk into the bathroom. Jessica soon walked out and sat down to put on her shoes. When she got up, she made sure she had everything before she started towards the door. Mason followed her. They walked towards the elevator and got on. Mason held her. Once the doors opened, they got out. Jessica lead the way to the hotel restaurant. She waled towards and empty table away from the few superstars that were already up. A waitress soon came over and handed them each a menu. She then left.

"So why do you have to be held in the elevator." Mason asked.

"First I'll start at the beginning. I'm 2 years older then Mike. I was adopted that is why I'm related but not by blood. Our mom took up shopping when I was 5, Mike was 3 at the time. Anyway, we got seperated or I should say I did and managed to make it onto the elevator alone. It stopped between floors and it slowly moved like it was going to plummet to the basement. The just over the last 6 months it happened again only this time the cable snapped and it really plummeted to the basment. Mark, Rey and Glen rescued me from that and now you know the whole elevator fear." Jessica answered.

"Does it bother you that you have to depend on others." Mason asked.

"Somethimes it does but I just feel safter depend on them." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Mason said.

"So why is it so hard to ask me out." Jessica asked.

"Phil said that he wanted more from you then friendship and told everyone to back off." Mason answered.

"Phil and I would never work and second I don't want him." Jessica said.

"You have someone you want?" Mason asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

"Really, who." Mason asked.

"I'm sitting across from him right now." Jessica answered.

"Are you sure?" Mason asked.

"Very sure." Jessica answered.

"Alright, then will you go on a date with me." Mason asked.

"I'd be very honored." Jessica answered.

"So you have plans after breakfast." Mason asked.

"Yes but they can change." Jessica answered.

"Really." Mason said.

"Stop doing that. The only plans I had were to walk off breakfast in the hotel garden." Jessica replied.

The waitress returned and took their breakfast order. She then left.

"Tell me about you." Jessica asked.

"Exactly what do you want to know." Mason answered.

"Anything you fell comfortable telling me." Jessica said.

Mason proceed to tell her all about him from his childhood to now. They even continued talking as the waitress brought the food.

"You're not like other girls." Mason said.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"You actually eat more that salads." mason answered.

"Breakfast is usually fruit and waffles. Lunch and dinner are different." Jessica said.

"How much different." Mason asked.

"Lunch usually is when I try to eat my bacon and other breakfast things unless I really crave something. Dinner is usally after the shows and then it's when I get a salad, something else and then I spoil myself with either a milkshake or an ice cream sundae." Jessica answered.

"So now I know how to spoil you." Mason said.

"Yeah but that's not the only things I like." Jessica replied.

"You can tell me on our date." Mason said.

They continued eating and talking. Other superstars came in and Jessica finally finished eating. Her and Mason got up and Jessica paid for breakfast. Mason lead her out to the hotel garden. They walked around in silence. Mason took her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"This is nice." Jessica said.

"It is." Mason replied.

"Don't worry big man, I won't tell anyone about this side of you." Jessica said.

"I don't care if they know. I just don't want anyone to use it against me." Mason replied.

"You wait till they catch you secretly sending flowers or texts." Jessica said.

"I can see flowers but I'd rather tell the person how I feel in person." Mason replied.

"Really I figured hanging around Phil and the others you'd have to be careful about that." Jessica said.

"I do." Mason replied.

"So I'll have to live with having you around when Phil doesn't need you." Jessica said.

"He only needs me doing the show." Mason replied.

"I know that but now that I'm part of Nexus, he'll find a way to keep up apart." Jessica said.

"Won't happed if we don't let it." Mason replied.

They continued to walk around the garden and little conversation.

"I should get back to my room before Mike shows up and throws a hissy fit." Jessica said.

"Alright, I'll go with cause Phil has us in the gym in half an hour." Mason replied.

They walked back through the hotel and over the the elevators. They waited a minute before the doors opened and they got on. Once the doors closed, Mason held her.

"I could get used to this." Jessica said.

"Me too." Mason replied.

Once the doors finally opened, Mason let her go and they walked to her room. Once Jessica had her door unlocked, Mason waited till she was safely inside before he left.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

A few days after Mason left Jessica they finally had their first date. They had talked about everything and really hit it off. On screen they played well together. Off screen they played really well. You couldn't find one without the other.

"So what's up?" Phil asked.

"Nothing." Jessica answered.

"You lie. You seem awefully happy lately." Phil said.

"It's not a crime to be happy." Jessica replied.

"So what's got you that way." Phil asked.

"Let's just say it's two things. One no one treats me like a kid anymore. Two I've finally got somethig I want." Jessica answered.

"You know I wanted you for my own, but then I know neither of us would have been happy." Phil said.

"True but you'll be there if anyone hurts me." Jessica replied.

Phil left her alone and soon Mason was by her side. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

"You okay?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jessica answered.

"There's something Mike had told me about an ex coming to visit." Mason said.

"Yeah, he doesn't believe I have a boyfriend. So he's coming Monday." Jessica replied.

"So do I know this boyfriend of yours." Mason asked.

"Yes you do. I wouldn't be with you all the time if it weren't you." Jessica answered.

"True." Mason said.

Mason let her go and soon the rest of the group joined them. Phil knew who was making Jessica happy and just knew if he did anything then, half of the lockerroom would kill him. So all Phil did was walk over and talked to the group. He reminded then of what they needed to be done.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Monday came around and Eve had finally gotten Jessica to spend time with the girls. Jessica knew it was never a good idea to argue with any of the girls. That morning, Eve knocked on her door and made sure Jessica was up and dressed before Eve convinced her to spend time with the girls.

"You about ready." Eve asked.

"I just have to write Mike a note so he doesn't worry." Jessica answered.

After she finished with the note, they headed out. Jessica made sure the note was were it could he seen. Eve and Jessica headed to the elevator and waited. Jessica saw both Phil and Mason heading in their directions.

"Going shopping." Phil asked.

"A little bit, then lunch." Eve answered.

The doors opened and all four got on. Mason held Jessica.

"Am I missing something." Eve asked.

"Not that I know of." Jessica answered.

"Just tell her." Phil said.

"Have you noticed how happy I've been lately." Jessica asked.

"Everyone's noticed that." Eve answered.

"Since they have me in Nexus, Mason and I started dating." Jessica said.

"So you finally moved on." Eve asked.

"Yes, no reason to sit around hurting." Jessica answered.

"Now let's do this." Eve said.

"Is this anything like brother/sister time." Mason asked.

"No, a day with the girls is alot of shopping, talking about everyone, lunch and sometimes the occassional make-over." Jessica answered.

"The make-overs are reserved for dates, special occassions or when we have a girls night." Eve said.

"And I don't look forward to them." Jessica replied.

"You've never said anything before." Eve said.

"Of course I wouldn't. I don't want to hurt anyones feelings." Jessica replied.

"Really." Eve said.

"Yeah the only time I don't hate it is when I really need you." Jessica replied.

"So going shoppingis out then" Eve asked.

"Hell no, I need a few things." Jessica answered.

"Then it'll just be you and me." Eve said.

"We can meet the others at lunch." Jessica replied.

Once the doors opened, Mason let her go and everyone got out. Mason kissed her before she walked outof the hotel with Eve. They got into the rental and Eve drove to the mall.

"So what things do you need?" Eve asked.

"Something to make the big guy drool. Also more perfume, makeup and other things." Jessica answeered.

"Okay." Eve said.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Eve shut off the car twenty minutes later and both ladies got ou. They walked into the mall and walked around. They knew every mall had a Victoria's Secret. So they found where it was located and heade in that direction. They walked inside and headed in seperate directions. Jessica started at the perfume section. She knew what she wanted and picked up a couple of bottles of Mood. She even picked up the matching lotion. Jessica then walked over to the bra and paties. But none were appealing to her. So she moved on and saw the other lingerie. She saw the Star Mesh Babydoll with matching panty. She even picked up Kissable Massage Oil in Vanilla Kiss. She eventually met up with Eve. Eve handed her an Open Back Top with Plunging neckline in black. Both ladies picked up the very Sexy Ultimate Makeup Set. Eve left Jessica for a minute. Jessica watched her head over to the bras and panties. Eve knew Jessica and how she could talk herself out of anything. So Eve picked up the Black Galaxy Push Up Bra and a pair of Swiss Bot Boyshorts in black. Eve made sure she had the right size before heading back over to Jessica. They both headed towards the counter and paid for everything. They walked out with bags. They finally decided to meet up with the girls for lunch.

"So where did you want to go for lunch." Eve asked.

"I don't know." Jessica answered.

"Call the others and have them meet us at the hotel restaurant." Eve said.

Jessica only had to call Melina so the others would get the message.

Sorry for this being so short of a chapter


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Twenty minutes later, Eve had parked the car and both girls got out with bags in hand. They walked into the hotel.

"We'll drop these off before we head to lunch.'' Eve said.

"We'll just leave them in my room." Jessica replied.

They walked over to the elevator and got on. Eve kept talking to keep Jessica from freaking out. Once the doors opened, they waled off and headed towards Jessica's room. Jessica unlocked the door and her and Eve walked inside. They set their bags on the couch. They soon left again. They got to the elevator and Jessica was glad to see Matt(Evan). They got on and Matt held her.

"You have to get over this." Eve said.

"I can't after having it happen twice and the second one was the worst." Jessica replied.

Eve didn't say anything else. She was afraid of upsetting Jessica more.

"Don't worry about it. Mason knows about it like everyone else. You won't upset me if you ask about it." Jessica said.

"How do you do that." Eve asked.

"I can read you. I've known you since I started and I know how you are." Jessica answered.

"I can't do that. I'm always saying the wrong things." Eve said.

"Anyone can read people. Even the stupidest person on the planet." Jessica replied.

The doors opened and all three got out. Matt left the girls. They headed to the hotel restaurant.

"First lesson in reading people. Watch them carefully. Body language changes when people's emotions change." Jessica said.

"Sounds easy." Eve replied.

"Try it out on the girls." Jessica said.

When Eve and Jessica walked into the restaurant, the others three girls were already there. Eve lead Jessica towards the table. They sat down. Jessica talked with the others while Eve tried to read them. Jessica watched Eve and knew it was hard for her.

"Everything okay." Jessica asked.

"I still can't do it." Eve answered.

"It takes time." Jessica said.

"What are you two doing?" Melina asked.

"I'm trying to teach her how to read people." Jessica answered.

"You already explained the first lesson." Natalya asked.

"Yes I did." Jessica answered.

"So what's next." Eve asked.

"Just pay attention, especially to the one you know best." Natalya answered.

"Best people to try it on are friends and family." Jessica said.

"Those are the best places to start." Melina replied.

"Yeah, so what's new with everyone." Jessica asked.

"Not a lot. The same old same old." Evora answered.

"What about you?" Melina asked.

"Not a lot is new." Jessica answered.

"So now they have you with Nexus and you get to be around Phil. How's that working." Natalya asked.

"It's okay." Jessica answered.

"I think they want to know you're seeing anyone." Eve said.

"Do you realize what you just did." Jessica asked.

"No." Eve answered.

"You just read them." Jessica said.

"You did. Keep working on it and you'll have it." Evora replied.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Melina asked.

"Working on it." Jessica answered.

Eve saw Phil and the rest of Nexus walk in. She nugded Jessica to alert her.

"You better tell them." Eve said.

"Tell us what?" Natalya asked.

"She's with Mason." Eve answered.

"Tell the whole world why don't you." Jessica said.

She got up and left the restaurant. She headed for the garden. She walked around for a little while and then sat down. She was so into her thinking, that she didn't know she was followed. Mason had seen her leave the restaurant and decided to follow her. He sat down.

"You okay."

"Woud you be if everyone was in your business."

"I guess I wouldn't be."

"The girls are always in mine and they still treat me like a little kid."

"Running away doesn't help."

"I wasn't running, I left before I said anything I'd regret."

"A good habit."

"I know that. They will find me later like always."

"What was this argument about?"

"You."

"Me."

"Yeah, Eve basically told eveyone about you and me."

"Is that so bad."

"It is when I wanted us to be together a little while before that. And I usually tell my parents first."

"Call them and explain."

"I'll have to do that later. If I remember we have a small photoshoot."

"That we do. So let's get going."

"Phil gonna meet us there?"

"No, he gonna drive us."

"Then we better go."

Mason helped her up and they left the garden. They walked through the hotel and met up with Phil. They walked out of the hotel and got into a rental along with the rest of Nexus.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Half an hour later they were getting out of the rental and walking into the arena. Phil lead them to where they were needed to be. Once there, Jessica was directed to change into something a little more sexy. Mason walked with her over to the clothes. She looked through all the clothes.

"No way am I wearing this stuff."

"Sit down and let me look."

Jessica sat down and watched as Mason looked through the clothes. He handed her a pair of jeans and a Nexus t-shirt.

"Go put that on then come back."

Jessica got up and headed behind a curtain to change. She walked out and stood in front of Mason. Mason grabbed a pair of scissors.

"Don't even think about it."

"It's either I do it or someone else."

"Why can't you cut it without me in it."

"Because I need to see where I'm going."

Mason made a cut until it was showing the top of her bra. He kept going until he had cut it completely open. Then he put the scissors down and grabbed the bottom of the shirt. He rolled it up so it was just below the bra and tied it together. Phil walked over and looked at her.

"Looks good but you might as well wear the bikini top." Phil said.

Phil handed her the bikini top and had her go change. She walked out.

"Much better." Phil said.

"Anyone gets any ideas to touch me wrong and I'll kick them where it hurts the most." Jessica replied.

"I know you will." Phil said.

All three walked over to the others. They posed and the photographer snapped off pictures. Phil stood center flanked by the others. Jessica stood in front of Mason with his arms around her. After a while she got into it but didn't like it. Mason did different poses but either one hand or both hardly left her. She felt his hand on her back softly carressing her skin. The photographer instructed her to undo the top and have Mason cover her. Phil knew that was one thing she wouldn't do, so Phil stopped the shoot.

"Go change into something else." Phil said.

While she went to change. Phil had a chat witht the photographer. Jessica walked back over and took her place in front of Mason. Phil walked back over and the pictures continued. Once the last photo was taken, Jessica headed back over to change into her clothes. Mason walked over.

"So the ex is coming tonight."

"You had to remind me."

"Better be reminded then be surprised."

"Yeah it is."

"You have a match tonight."

"Don't know, but Phil would know."

Phil walked over.

"You won't have to do photos like that unless you're ready." Phil said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

"Anyway you have a match against Eve and Mason will be at ringside. But you are not to help her." Phil said.

"I know." Mason replied.

"Anything else I should know." Jessica asked.

"The match will be Eve winning and that will start the part with me yelling after you get backstage. I'll take it easy on you." Phil answered.

"You better." Jessica said.

"I know what you can do and I didn't like it then and I don't want it now." Phil replied.

"Good at least you know what it's like." Jessica said.

"Alright let's get going." Phil replied.

Everyone left and headed through the halls. The guys left Jessica at the women's lockerroom. They headed to the Nexus lockerroom. Jessica walked in and saw Eve. Eve saw her and instantly headed her way and hugged Jessica.

"I'm so sorry." Eve said.

"I didn't want the world to know until after I told my parents." Jessica replied.

"I understand that and I'm sorry." Eve said.

"So before anyone else finds out I have to tell my parents." Jessica replied.

Eve let Jessica go and Jessica went to sit down. She pulled out her cell and called her parents. While she was talking to her parents. Evora walked in with Jessica and Eve's ring gear. After Jessica got off the phone, Evora did the same thing Eve did.

"I'm sorry." Evora said.

"Don't sweat it. my parents already know so don't worry." Jessica replied.

"While you two get ready, I'll go get your scripts." Evora said.

"Don't have to, I got them on my way in." Eve replied.

"Okay. After you change, I'll do the makeup." Evora said.

Both girls started to change out of their clothes and into their ring gear.

"Why does mine have to be sparkly." Jeesica asked.

"I'm just told what to bring and just be thankful it's a color you can wear." Evora answered.

"I am. I'm just glad it matches Mason and the rest of Nexus." Jessica said.

"Finish changing and do whatever else you need to do." Evora replied.

Jessica finished first and Evora had her sit down so she could do Jessica's makup. Eve soon finished and sat down and waited.

"What else is happening tonight." Eve asked.

"An ex boyfriend is showing up." Jessica answered.

"Why?" Eve asked.

"He wants to see who I'm dating." Jessica answered.

"Really." Evora said.

"Yeah, I hope he doesn't show." Jessica replied.

"Don't hope to much." Eve said.

"I know." Jessica replied.

"All donw." Evora said.

Jessica moved and Eve took her place.

"Whick ex?" Eve asked.

"Zak." Jessica answered.

"You're still talking to him." Eve asked.

"Once a week." Jessica answered.

"Does Mike know." Eve asked.

"Yeah, Zak called during brother/sister tim." Jessica answered.

"And Mason." Evora asked.

"He's looking forward to it." Jessica answered.

Evora finished Eve and then left. Eve and Jessica went over the script.

"So Mason goes out with you but doesn't help." Eve asked.

"Right." Jessica answered.

"You still gonna use your music or Nexus." Eve asked.

"Don't know yet." Jessica answered.

"Just don't let them change you to much." Eve said.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in catering." Jessica replied.

Jessica left the lockerroom and headed towards catering. She walked along when arms went around her. She turned her head and saw Mason.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked.

"Catering. I need to get some water." Jessica answered.

Mason let her go and they walked to catering together. They walked inside and Jessica went to get a bottle of water. Mason sat down and waited for her. She walked over and sat down beside Mason. After she took a few drink, Mason got up and helped her up. They left catering and walked around. Mason lead her to an out of the way room.

"What are we doing here?"

"Just getting away from the others."

Before Jessica knew what was happening, Mason leaned down and kissed her. It wasn't like the kiss that was on the show. When he finished kissing her, he just looked at her.

"You keep doing that and I won't be able to help myself." Jessica said.

"You can do more after the show." Mason replied.

"I only have one thing planned for after."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, Eve has to pick up her stuff and then I planned on a nice bath."

"You had to say that."

"It was what I have planned."

"I know but now I can't get the image out of my head."

"Think of something disgusting cause you can't go out like that."

"I know."

Mason kissed her again but a little longer this time. She was getting into the kiss when Mason pulled away.

"You go meet up witht the others. I need to take care of this."

Jessica left him and headed towards the rest of Nexus. Phil walked over to her.

"Where's Mason?" Phil asked.

"Hard to say." Jessica answered.

"You didn't." Phil said.

"No. I just told him what I have planned for after the show." Jessica replied.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I plan on getting a bath after the show." Jessica answered.

"Now I get it." Phil said.

Mike walked up with three guys. Jessica knew exactly who they were.

"Look who I found." Mike said.

Just as Jessica was about to introduce everyone, Mason walked up and wrapped his arms around her. Jessica was thankful Mason had showed up when he did. She didn't want to face Zak alone. Mike figured she wasn't gonna do the introductions so he did. After that was done, Mason lead her away from the group.

"Is it that hard to talk to him." Mason asked.

"Face to face, yes." Jessica answered.

"I won't let you do this alone." Mason said.

"If I know Mike, he won't let Zak be alone with me anyway." Jessica replied.

Mike walked over and Mason left her.

"He wants to talk to you alone." Mike said.

"No way in hell am I to be alone with him. Being face to face with him makes me uncomfortable." Jessica replied.

"Just let him talk to you but don't go any further then here. Let him know it's over." Mike said.

"Can't you do that for me." Jessica asked.

"I could but it'd be better coming from you." Mike answered.

"If I do, come with me." Jessica said.

"Deal." Mike replied.

Mike motioned for Zak to come over. He walked over and stood in front of her.

"Before you ask me to leave, I won't. I made a deal with her." Mike said.

"What's really going on." Zak asked.

"It's uncomfortable being face to face with you." Jessica answered.

"Besides that." Zak said.

"I like being friends and that's it." Jessica replied.

"I know that. I just wanted to make sure you were alright and being treated okay." Zak said.

"You could have asked over the phone." Jessica replied.

"I could have but I really did want to meet your new boyfriend." Zak said.

"Don't tell him any secret." Jessica replied.

"Zak left her and Mike. They watched him talk to the group.

"Feel better." Mike asked.

"Not really." Jessica answered.

Mason walked over and hugged her. Mike left the two of them.

"He's gonna leave before the show starts." Mason said.

"Good. I don't think I'd be able to go out and work." Jessica replied.

"Yes you could." Mason said.

"It's my job, of course I'd have to." Jessica replied.

"Let's get out of here." Mason said.

"And go where?" Jessica asked.

"Just down the hall and around the corner." Mason answered.

Jessica didn't have to say anything before Mason let her go. He lead her down the hall and around the corner. Once there, he pinned her against the wall and kissed her. Mason stopped.

"I've waited to long to kiss you." Mason said.

"You don't have to wait. Just kiss me when ever you want." Jessica replied.

"Now do you feel better." Mason asked.

"Yes but I do have a pain somewhere else." Jessica answered.

"Don't tease me. I don't thin I can handle it again." Mason said.

"If you can't handle it then I can." Jessica replied.

"Please don't tease me. You have a match and so do I." Mason said.

"I can't help it, it's so easy to tease you." Jessica replied.

"And you'll pay for it later." Mason said.

"Do you think he's gone yet?" Jessica asked.

"He should be." Mason answered.

Mason let her go and checked around the corner and didn't see Zak.

"He's gone." Mason said.

"Good. Let's get back before we miss my cue." Jessica replied.

Mason grabbed her hand and lead her back to the group. Once they got to the group, Phil walked over to her.

"They asked if you wanted your music or ours." Phil said.

"And." Jessica asked.

"I told them to use yours." Phil answered.

"You're not gonna make me use yours." Jessica asked.

"No. I want you to be different from us." Phil answered.

"I don't know if I should be happy or scared about it." Jessica said.

"Be happy about it. I think it's best to have you with us but be different." Phil replied.

"I am." Jessica said.

"Alright, I saw Eve and she was hading towards Gorilla and you better get there to." Phil replied.

Jessica started to walk away but Mason stopped her. He laced his fingers with hers and they walked to Gorilla and met up with Eve.

"Ready." Eve asked.

"As I'll ever be." Jessica answered.

"Just remember to do what we worked on. I'll be easy on you but that's it." Eve said.

"Not to easy. It has to look believable." Jessica replied.

"Deal." Eve said.

"He's coming out but he's got strict orders not to help." Jessica replied.

"Then you better get ready." Eve said.

Soon Jessica's music started and they got their cue. The walked out. Mason went in front of Jessica. She made her way to him. Once in the ring, Mason leaned against the turnbuckle and Jessica was in front of him. Mason wrapped his arms around her. Eve's music started and Jessica waited. After Eve got into the ring, Mason kissed Jessica before he got out. The match started and both were giving as good as they gave. eve was doing what she was suppose to and hit her finisher. The ref counted three and that was it. Mason got in and helped Jessica out of the ring. They headed back. Jessica decided she'd head to the trainer but that was short lived. Phil started on her about losing. Mason did his best to stop Phil. Phil stopped as soon as the camera was off. Jessica hated it when people yelled at her. So she quickly left and headed to the women's lockerroom. She undressed and changed. She wanted to get back to her room so she could get a nice relaxing bath. Eve walked in and changed.

"You okay." Eve asked.

"Yes and no." Jessica answered.

"Phil yelled at you." Eve asked.

"Yes for the segment but I didn't like it." Jessica answered.

"So what now?" Eve asked.

"Going back to the hotel to get a bath." Jessica answered.

"You want me to take you." Eve asked.

"Yeah, besides you have to pick up your things." Jessica answered.

Both got their things together and started out the door. Eve was first. She saw Mason waiting. Jessica came out next and walked past him. Mason grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked.

"Hotel." Jessica anaswered.

"But you can't yet." Mason said.

"Why?" Jessica asked.

"Because Phil wants to talk to you." Mason answered.

"Then Phil can go fuck himself. He can wait." Jessica said.

"Are you mad at me." Mason asked.

"No, just Phil. Besides that I'm tired and sore." Jessica answered.

"Alright, got back and relax. I'll be there later." Mason said.

Mason let her go after he kissed her. Jessica caught up with Eve. Both headed out to the car. Eve drove back to the hotel. Once inside and up to Jessica's room, Eve handed Jessica a small bag from Victoria Secrets.

"Wear this after the bath." Eve said.

"I guess I don't think I want to know." Jessica replied.

"Just wear it under whatever you are putting on." Eve said.

Eve grabbed the rest of her bags and left. Jessica stripped out of her clothes and headed into the bathroom to start the bath water. She soon got in. She was glad to be alone so she could relax. She was just relaxing when someone pounded on the door. Jessica got out of the tub and headed to the front door. She opened the door to see Phil and Mason.

"This better be good or I'll have to hurt you." Jessica said.

"Why didn't you wait." Phil asked.

"Tired and sore. I didn't feel like waiting." Jessica answered.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yelling at you." Phil said.

"I know I over reacted but if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back to my bath." Jessica replied.

"Alright." Phil said.

Phil left and Mason just stood there staring at her.

"Are you gonna stand there or are you coming in." Jessica asked.

Mason walked into her room. He watched as she headed into the bathroom. Mason waited a minute before he walked in. He stripped and got in hehind Jessica.

"This is nice." Jessica said.

"Yes it is." Mason replied.

"It's not your thing." Jessica said.

"You feeling better?" Mason asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Are you up for a walk after this." Mason asked.

"Always up for one." Jessica answered.

They soon finished the bath and got out and dried off. Jessica put on the Black Galaxy Push Up Bra and matching Black Swiss Dot Boy Shorts. She pulled on a pair of jeans and a grey button up with GAC on the back. Last was her sneakers. Mason was dressed before her and watched as she tied her shoes. Jessica made sure to grab her key car, cell and wallet. They left her room and headed down to the hotel garden.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Months after the walk in the garden, Mason and Jessica were closer than ever. Mason had found a way to get away from Jessica for the day. He gave her money and told her to go shopping wirh Eve. He had plans of his own and he inlisted Melina and Natalya to help.

"So he just gave you money." Eve asked.

"Yeah, he told me to get you and go shopping." Jessica answered.

"Weird." Eve said.

"You don't think he's tired of me." Jessica asked.

"No, I think he just needed a day to himself." Eve answered.

"So it's like a girls' day." Jessica said.

"Yeah." Eve replied.

They walked around not really buying anything. Eve knew Jessica was concerned about Mason but that would change. Eve lead Jessica into a little cafe and sat down. They ordered and waited.

"He's not cheating on you, I swear. Phil said something about a work out and I figured Mason didn't want you to sit in the room bored." Eve said.

"I wouldn't have been bored." Jessica replied.

"What would you be doing?" Eve asked.

"Catching up on sleep." Jessica answered.

"Mason keeping you up all night." Eve said.

"I wish he was but that's why I can't sleep. I go to bed horny and nothing happens." Jessica replied.

Their food came and they ate with little conversation.

"Anyway don't worry to much. Mason loves you." Eve said.

"I know he does." Jessica replied.

"Then what's wrong?" Eve asked.

"Nothing, I'm used to boyfriends that want sex while still dating." Jessica answered.

"Mason is different and you know that." Eve said.

"I know, I found that out." Jessica replied.

They continued eating and talking until Eve's phone rang. After a short conversation, Eve hung up.

"Ready to go." Eve asked.

"I better buy something before we leave." Jessica answered.

Both girls got up and paid. They left the cafe and started walking around the mall.

"Did you have something special in mind." Eve asked.

"No." Jessica answered.

"Alright then we'll find something." Eve said.

"How about we get more make-up." Jessica asked.

"Okay but I think we have more than enough." Eve answered.

"I ran out of lip gloss." Jessica said.

"I thought you got some the last time." Eve replied.

"No. The make-up kit doesn't have the ones I like in it." Jessica said.

"Then we leave here and go to CVS and get that." Eve replied.

"Good idea." Jessica said.

Both headed out of the mall and back out to the car. They got in and Eve drove away from the mall. Eve soon pulled into CVS and they got out. They headed straight for the make-up. Jessica went for the Just Bitten Lipstain from Revlon. There were ten colors to choose from and she couldn't so she grabbed three of all ten colors. Eve watched her.

"Do you need that many." Eve asked.

"By the time I use on set, the other two will be missing." Jessica answered.

"Who takes it." Eve asked.

"Either Melina, Natalya or Evora always needs them." Jessica answered.

"Then buy one for each of them and buy yourself the rest." Eve said.

"You mean buy three other sets and still get three for me." Jessica asked.

"Yeah. That way they won't take yours." Eve answered.

"You have what you need." Jessica asked.

"Yeah." Eve answered.

They headed to check out and paid. They left CVS and got into the car. Eve drove back to the hotel. Once at the hotel, they got out of the car and walked into the hotel. They saw Melina, Natalya and Evora standing around talking.

"Wanna give them their stuff now or later." Eve asked.

"In a few minutes. I want to get up to my room and seperate them." Jessica answered.

"Okay." Eve said.

Eve and Jessica got on the elevator and went up to Jessica's room. Once the doors opened, they got off and walked to Jessica's room. Jessica unlocked the door and both walked inside. Jessica began seperating the lipstain. Eve called Melina.

"They should be here soon." Eve said.

"Okay." Jessica replied.

Jessica had finished seperating and all that was left was three piles. Not to long after the girls showed up.

"So what's this about?" Melina asked.

"Well, everytime I buy new lip gloss and each one of you borrow it and so I bought each of you your own. Now you won't have to ask me for a certain shade or whatever." Jessica answered.

Each girl took a pile. The soon left. Jessica looked at Eve.

"Did I do something to them." Jessica asked.

"I don't think so." Eve answered.

"I probably did and don't remember. I seem to be doing that a lot lately." Jessica said.

"Anyway don't worry about it." Eve replied.

"What else is there to do." Jessica asked.

Not much. You can relax cause I need to head out so I can shower." Eve answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

Eve left Jessica headed into the bedroom. She put the make-up in her bag. She then walked out and sat down on the couch. She turned on the tv and flipped through the channels and found a movie on. She got comfortable and soon fell asleep.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

A couple of hours later, Jessica woke up and was still alone. Maybe that was the way her life was suppose to be. She got up and started towards the bathroom. Once inside, she did her business. While she was doing that, someone decided to choose then to pound on her door. She finished and went and opened the door. She saw Mike.

"What?" Jessica asked.

"Just came to see you." Mike answered.

"Okay." Jessica said.

Jessica let Mike inside.

"Where's Mason?" Mike asked.

"Don't know. Eve said something about the gym." Jessica answered.

"And you haven't seen him since this morning." Mike said.

"I should be used to this by now." Jessica replied.

"Used to what." Mike asked.

"Being alone." Jessica answered.

"Jess, he was at the gym. So you had to spend time alone, no big deal." Mike said.

"So do you want to stay and watch a movie?" Jessica asked.

"Would love to but can't." Mike answered.

Mike hugged her before he left. Jessica didn't have time to shut the door before Melina, Evora and Natalya walked up. Jessica let them in. Melina and Evora went over to her things and started going through her clothes.

"What are you two looking for?" Jessica asked.

"This." Melina answered.

Melina held up a Slipdress with beading and rhinestones with lace detail on the bodice, back and hem. It had adjustable straps, a built in bra, handkerchief hem and hidden side zip. It was also fully lined. Made of sild and was Pistachio colored.

"Are there shoes for it." Evora asked.

"Yes. In one of the boxes." Jessica answered.

Both looked through the boxes before they found the shoes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jessica asked.

"Getting you ready to go out." Natalya answered.

"But you three aren't dressed." Jessica said.

"We will be. We wanted to make sure you were done first." Natalya replied.

Not to long after, there was a knock on the door. Jessica opened it and saw Eve. Jessica let her in and after that, it was a whirlwind. Evora had Jessica sit down so she could do the make-up. Eve helped Melina with hair. Natalya talked while tring to keep Jessica calm.

"Why the hell do I need to dress up to go out." Jessica asked.

"Because you do." Natalya answered.

Jessica knew they were hiding something. Mason wasn't around. Phil seemed to disappear. Mike was up to something. She felt so alone. No one trust her that's why all the secrets.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Hours later after the girls were dressed. Jessica made sure she had everything before they left. They left the hotel and got into a car. The car soon stopped and everyone got out and headed inside. Now Jessica understood the whole dress up thing. They wanted a nice dinner at a fancy restaurant. But that wouldn't help any. Melina, Natalya, Eve and Evora went in before Jessica. Jessica knew if she hurried, she wouldn't even have to participate.

She saw the girls sit down and that was her cue to leave. She turned around and bumped into everyone who was avoiding her lately.

"Where are you going?" Mason asked.

"I'm leaving, what's it to you." Jessica answered.

The others headed into the restaurant.

"You can't leave now." Mason said.

"Why stay. Everyone, including you have avoided me all day. If you're gonna break up with me, fine but don't do it here." Jessica replied.

"I don't want to break up. I gave you money to shop so you wouldn't know what I was doing." Mason said.

"Why all the secrets. Made me feel like shit." Jessica asked.

"Eve had no idea. The others did. I should have let you help." Mason answered.

"Help with what?" Jessica asked.

Mason pulled out a small blue box and handed it to her. Jessica carefully opened it. She looked at Mason. Mason took the ring out of the box. He carefully slipped it on her finger. Jessica looked at the heart shaped diamond. It had diamonds and sapphires encircling the band(See Avatar For Picture). She then looed at Mason who was down on one knee.

"Marry me." Mason asked.

"Before I give you my answer, you sure." Jessica answered.

"More than anything. I've know since the first date that I wanted you." Mason said.

"We've slept together and did nothing but sleep." Jessica replied.

"Want to know why." Mason asked.

"Yeah." Jessica answered.

"Because if you say yes, we were gonna have dinner and then do our own celebration." Mason said.

"Our own celebration." Jessica replied.

"Yeah, so." Mason asked.

"Yes." Jessica answered.

Mason got up and kissed her. When they stopped kissong, they headed into the restaurant. They headed over to the tables where everyone was. They sat down. A waitress arrived taking everyone's drink order. The waitress returned with the drinks. The conversation between everyone kept them from noticing how happy Jessica and Mason was. Eventually they ordered dinner and ate. Everyone chipped in when it came time to pay. Everyone got up and headed out of the restaurant. Mason lead Jessica to his car, while the rest went in the other cars. Mason drove back to the hotel.


	45. Chapter 45

Contains Sex.

Chapter 45

Once at the hotel, they got out and headed up to Jessica's room.

"Go take that off while I get a bath started." Mason said.

Jessica headed into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. She took off the shoes first. She then got up and caarefully took off the dress. She put on her robe and headed out of the bedroom. She walked to the bathroom and watched Mason as he added her cherry blossom bath salt. She walked further in and over to the sink so she could wash off the make-up. Once she was done with that, she walked over and stood beside Mason. Mason helped her out of the robe and she got into the bath.

"Are you joining me." Jessica asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Mason answered.

Mason undressed and got in behind her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Wanna know something." Jessica said.

"What?" Mason asked.

"I prefer you in your ring attire." Jessica answered.

"Why." Mason asked.

"Less to take off when you get teased." Jessica answered.

"Don't go teasong me. I'm already turned on." Mason said.

"I can feel that." Jessica replied.

They soon finished the bath. Mason helped her out of the tub. The dried off and headed for the bathroom. They got comfortable on the bed. They started out slow with touching and kissing. The sweetness of her lips sent an electrical thrill along his nerves, tightening his muscles and swelling his sex. He took her mouth with his tongue, holding her still for the imitative sexual possession, repeating the motion again and again, until she shivered and softened in his arms, her lips beginning to cling to his.

Her tentative response made his head swim. and to his surprise he had to struggle to maintain his control. But she felt perfect in his arms, damn her, all those soft, luscious curves molding to the hard, muscled planes of his body. Her mouth was sweeter than any he had ever tasted before, and the simple asct of kissing her was arousing him to an unbelievable degree.

He moved so he was above her. His heavyweight crushed her onto the mattress. He pulled her thighs apart, kneeling between them.

He had kissed her and her entire body was throbbing. She could feel the hard, swollen ridge of his sex poking her. He grunted as he lowered himself between her legs.

She felt a small sense of surprise at his size, and heat, and a flutter of uncertainty at the strecthing sensation that followed the inital pressure as he sank deep within. She gasped, her entire body lifting to the impact. His thrusting sex rasping against inner tissues that were sensitive to the least touch. Intense pleasure rippled through her, tossing her unprepared in paroxysm of satisfaction. She cried out, her hands digging into his bac as the shivery delight went on and on, past bearing, until she thought she would die if he didn't let the pleasure ebb. He was muttering hotly in her ear, sex words, the sound indistinct but the meaning clear.

And then he shuddered, too, holding himself deep as the spasms took him. Afterward, he lay heavily on her both of them breathing deeply in the exhausted aftermath. Drowsily she let her eyes drift shut, only to open them again as he suddenly chuckled, the small movement shaking them both.

"Definitely like a teenager," he murmered, nuzzling the lobe of her ear before taking it between his teeth and gently biting it.

"I want you again almost as soon as I move off you. The only time I'll be satisfied is when were like this."

He thrust lazily, their bodies still linked.

"Then let's stay like this."

She ran her hands down his muscular back, feeling the heat of him. He eventually moved off of her and layed beside her.

They would spend the rest of their lives working or fucking like rabbits and that was fine with them. So really Mason really did want her.

THE END


End file.
